Save her
by Kitkat1987
Summary: Agent Chilcot has been kidnapped. Can the team find her and save her before it is too late? Can she help them find her before she gives in and allows herself to be killed? Part 1 of the Chilcot series. Rated M for later darker content that may occur.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own CM or the characters, except the original characters I have created for this story. Also, this story although based on CM is not following the timeline of the show and is instead in an AU.**

* * *

It was a typical Monday morning at the B.A.U for Hotch's team. They'd only got back in the early hours of the morning following a difficult case in Austin. One that had unfortunately culminated in the rapist killing himself to stop himself from getting sent down for his crimes.

Garcia walked into the office with coffees for everyone. She started doling them out, offering them her usual optimism to try and brighten up their moods. The way she saw it, they did a difficult job and it was her job to remind them of all the good things in the world. They needed some form of escape from the horrible things they saw and she was happy to provide them with a dose of sunshine as and when needed.

Most of the team had gathered around Morgan's desk as he was telling them all about the successful date he had been on before they had gone to Austin. Reid, as usual was sat reading some big book on crime whilst listening to the conversation. Prentiss and JJ were laughing at Morgan's over exaggerations as usual. Smiling Garcia looked down at the two coffees she had yet to give out. Interrupting Morgan's story she addressed them all. 'Hey Guys, where is Katy? I've got her a nice vanilla latte with enough sugar to bring on diabetes here.'

Reid spoke, not looking up from the book. 'She probably called her Mom in England. She probably just slept in given they usually talk at 2am, what with the 5 hour time difference between us right now.' This comment did nothing to help calm Garcia down who had started to look concerned that she wasn't there.

Morgan stood up and walked over to Garcia placing his arm around her. 'Baby girl don't worry, she'll be here soon. You know what she is like when she rings her parents.'

Garcia nodded, taking Katy's cup out of the holder and placing it on her desk. 'I just worry about her being so far from home and from her parents.'

'Garcia, she is 28 I'm sure she is capable of coping without them!' Prentiss scoffed.

Turning to Prentiss, Garcia opened her mouth to respond to the cold comment. But before she could speak Hotch came out of his office and interrupted them from the walkway. 'Team, it's time.' He paused and frowned noticing that they were missing one member of the team. 'Where is Chilcot?'

'We don't know Hotch.' JJ spoke up. 'Probably slept in. Her phone is switched off though, I tried to call her to see if she wanted a ride in this morning.'

'We think she rang her parents last night Hotch, you know what she is like for getting up when she doesn't sleep much. Besides, you are the one who put that idea in her head.' Morgan spoke as they all headed up to the walkway.

The team walked past a frowning Hotch and into the briefing room as Rossi came out of his office. 'I'm sure she will be here soon Hotch.' He said calmly. 'She's been late before. We can brief her when she arrives.'

Hotch nodded, glancing around the desks his team usually sat at and the one cup of abandoned coffee on Katy's unusually tidy desk. 'Yeah, you are right. Let's go.'

They headed towards the briefing room. Rossi held the door for Hotch. 'Besides you can tell her off for being up all night when she gets in.' Hotch smiled and walked into the room. He sat down next to Morgan.

'Morning team, good to see you all again after a long time apart.' This comment brought a few sarcastic smirks to the faces around the room, Reid however, was just confused by this statement, but chose to say nothing. 'Now I am aware someone is missing, but we can fill her in when she finally rolls out of bed and comes charging into the room full of apologies and English charm.' He leaned back in his chair glancing up at Penelope. 'So Garcia, what we got today?'

Garcia pushed up from the wall she had been leaning on and started handing out iPads and paperwork to everyone. 'This one is a pretty disgusting case, I had to use all my extra sparkly things to get through it before deciding we could take it on, so don't mind me while I refuse to look at the screen for more than a second when I am sharing this particular nutjobs work.' Glancing over her shoulder the first picture appeared on screen. 'She was found on the outskirts if Phoenix late last night. It's not the first body to be found in this state.' Clicking again Garcia continued to talk. 'Her body was found in…' a knocking interrupted Garcia who turned and looked behind her as the door opened.

Erin Strauss, their boss stood at the door, looking oddly concerned. 'Sorry for the interruption. But I need a word Aaron. In my office.' Hotch stood up silently and followed her out of the room feeling his team's eyes on him as he silently walked out. As they headed to her office Hotch went through the mental checklist to see if he or his team had done anything wrong in the last few cases. He was aware that JJ still had a report to fill in, but Henry had been sick the other week, it couldn't be that surely.

Strauss held the door open for Hotch as he walked in, closing it behind her she motioned for him to sit down. He felt slightly nervous as he sat down watching Strauss to see if he could figure out what this could be about. As she sat opposite him Hotch noticed she looked concerned, something that put him on high alert instantly, all thoughts off unfilled paperwork flew out of his head. 'What is it Ma'am?'

'When did you last hear off Agent Chilcot?' Hotch's eyes went wide, not expecting this question. Quickly he recovered his usual stoicism. Wondering where this was going he answered Erin.

'Last night when we got back from the last case. I know she is late today, but I presumed that was because she stayed up to talk to her parents. Why?' Hotch hid his shock as he watch Erin look even more concerned as he spoke.

Leaning forward Erin spoke at all. 'I spoke to Katy's Dad about 5 minutes ago. They haven't heard off her in weeks.'

'Well that isn't unusual at all…' Hotch began to say as Erin interrupted him.

'No Hotch, this is what is unusual. She called me an hour ago.' Erin reached over to her phone. 'She left this message.' Erin hit the play button, Hotch sat and stared at the machine listening intently.

'Hey Erin, I mean Strauss.' Katy's voice filled the air. Hotch noticed something was off, her voice was fake, she sounded too cheerful. 'Sorry this is so short notice. But could I take some personal time? Just got home to find my Dad is here. Say a week or so? Thanks Strauss. Bye!' The line went dead.

Strauss sat back and looked at Hotch as he processed the information. 'Her Dad is in England.' Hotch's head snapped up from the floor as things started slipping into place. 'He's never been out of the country.'

Suddenly Hotch realised what was going on. 'That's her code Strauss. She's in trouble. We need to help her.'

Strauss nodded. 'I know that. I've already sent Garcia the sound recording to see if she can analyse the recording. I'm also allowing you to have the case. You are the only people who know her well in this country. Don't worry about the other cases, I'll pass them on to the other teams.'

Hotch stood up. 'I'd best go let the team know then.' Strauss waved him out, looking pensive.

As soon as the door closed behind him he power walked across the building. Trying to sort through the thoughts and feelings, trying to gauge the teams reactions as they took in the news that their favourite Brit needed their help. As he got to the walkway he looked up and saw Rossi stood just outside of the briefing room door, watching him stride towards the room. 'Hotch, is everything ok?' the Italian asked. Hotch shook his head as he passed Rossi and motioned for him to follow him into the noisy briefing room.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as Hotch entered. The mood instantly dropped, they all sensed something was wrong. Derek spoke into the silence first. 'Hotch? What's up man?' Taking a deep breath Hotch looked around at his team, each face concerned.

'Team, I have some bad news.'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Updated 28th December**

* * *

**The night before**

The team had finally arrived back in Quantico from Austin in the early hours of the morning. They were all quiet as they walked back towards their cars glad that another case was over. Even though it had been an unexpected and sad outcome for the victims.

Hotch stopped them all before they got into their cars. 'Thank you for giving up your weekends for this case. I'll see you at 9 o'clock sharp tomorrow.' Nodding at him they all separated heading towards their cars. 'And I mean 9 Katy!' The team chuckled knowing he was referring to the few times she was late to work after talking to her parents into the early morning.

'Yes sir!' Katy giggled saluting mockingly before she waved to the rest of the team as they all got in their respective cars to head home for a few hours.

She'd only been with the B.A.U for a couple of months and although the crimes were grisly and often gave her nightmares, she wouldn't have changed it for the world. The team she worked with had treated her as one of their own from the moment she had arrived, which was a nice change from the harshness of working for the Metropolitan Police in the UK. She'd made the right decision making this move, even if her family weren't too sure about it. Yet she still couldn't get her head around the fact she had been headhunted by the F.B.I for this job, she'd thought it a prank when they'd contacted her at first. She pulled out of the car park, allowing her mind to wander as she headed home.

She was looking forward to nothing more than a nice long soak in the bath before she got into bed, she hadn't really contemplated ringing her mother, until Hotch had mentioned it. Picking up her cell phone she noticed the time. If she got home fast enough she could probably speak to her mum really quickly, it had been a while and she knew her Mum worried about her a lot. Although, she mused, not enough to be the one to ring her.

It was as she was thinking of ringing her mother that she noticed it. At least two cars following her. Instantly her senses went on high alert. Making the decision to not head back home, she decided to go to the one place that would be safe and might make them back off. F.B.I headquarters. But, as usual her mind jumped to conclusions, if that didn't work, at least there would be lots of footage if anything bad did happen and there would be a lot of people around who could deal with it.

That was her first mistake. As soon as she turned left one of the cars sped up and went in front of her. Katy tried to memorise details of the car in front of her, knowing that it was all going to go downhill fast and that any detail was vital.

Her second mistake was not paying attention to the car behind her until it was too late. The lights of the SUV filled her rear view mirror, slamming into her car before she could react. Wincing as her car spun to a standstill, Katy started to search for her phone to call for help. Grabbing her phone she sat up straight.

The gun pointing at her through the window made her aware that it was already too late. She had made her third mistake and not drawn her gun. She lifted her hand and threw her phone to the floor. The door opened. 'Get out' a voice snarled. Katy undid her seatbelt and stood up. As soon as she was stood outside the car he spoke again, holding out a hand. 'Gun.'

'Don't have one' her fourth mistake. He hit her across the cheek with the pistol. Before she could react he spun her around and pulled her hands behind her. A second person reached to her holster and pulled her gun out of it. 'That's just a water gun.' She tried to joke. The first guy turned her back round to face him. He kneed her twice in the stomach winding her.

'Bitch, shut up.' Katy glared up at him, anger coursed through her veins, making her forget all her training.

'I'd like to see you try!' She mocked him breathlessly. Suddenly she felt a needle in her arm. 'OI!' she yelled as she looked down at the pinprick in her arm.

'Don't worry, just something to make you shut up.' Katy felt her limbs go numb as the sedative kicked in. She felt herself being picked up and thrown into the back of the bigger car. The vehicle started moving as she was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**Present day**

The team sat around the desk in silence taking in what Hotch had just said about Katy, Morgan was the only one who didn't understand the severity of the situation and thus was the first to break the silence. 'So her Dad's popped over for a visit, why is that a crime?'

'Don't you ever listen Morgan? She told us herself ages ago.' Prentiss said looking up at him.

'No, what?' Morgan was stumped at the looks of concern on the faces around him.

Reid broke the silence first. 'Her Dad wouldn't come across, he can't.'

Hotch finally spoke again. 'Exactly. You all have code words for emergencies if something happens and you can only get a short message to let us know your life is in danger. Luckily none of you have ever had to use it.'

'Only because JJ was nearby when it happened to me.' Reid muttered under his breath.

Ignoring this comment as JJ looked hurt at the past incident being mentioned yet again. Hotch continued. 'The point is Katy used her code word. She is in danger. We need to go find her.'

'But how? We don't know what happened or why she is in danger.' Garcia was desperately trying to hold back the tears. JJ walked over to her placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Garcia looked up at her, smiling sadly.

'Well, we have no other cases to deal with, Strauss is letting us go ahead with finding Katy. So here's the plan. Garcia, Strauss sent you the recording, see what you can get from it.' Garcia nodded and left the room. 'JJ I need you to contact Katy's parents, they know something is up because Strauss contacted her Dad earlier. They need to know the truth. Now her Dad, we know can't come over, but her Mom may well want too, we need to be prepared for that.' JJ picked up her phone and started scrolling through the numbers. 'Prentiss, Reid and Morgan, I need you to go over to Katy's apartment. See if she actually made it home at all last night, and to see if you can figure out what this danger is. We'll meet back here in 3 hours.' Hotch stood by the door watching as the rest of the team walked past in silence.

Rossi stood up and walked up to Aaron. 'Hotch, are you ok?'

'No, not really, one of my team is in danger yet again.' He ran a hand through his hair. 'I feel responsible for her.'

'Firstly, it's not your fault. Secondly she'll be Ok, Hotch. You know she will be, she was trained by some of the best, keep faith.' Placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'What do you want me to do?'

Hotch walked to the door. 'Were going back to the airport and retracing her steps to her apartment.' Silently, wondering what had happened to the newest member of the team, Rossi followed him out of the door.

* * *

Groaning, Katy slowly started to come round, she really had not got enough sleep. She was confused as to why she felt cold. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like she had been drugged. Slowly the memories of what had happened earlier started to return to her. Trying to not panic at what she was remembering she listened to her body and tried to remember her training for what to do in the situation she thought she may well be in. When she was sure she had all her faculties relatively available she opened her eyes.

Blinking, she looked at the ceiling, nothing worth noticing there. She turned her head to the side to look around to see if there was anything that would help her know where she was. She suddenly sensed someone looking at her, turning her head the other way she saw a figure sat just to her right watching. 'Oh Miss Chilcot, how nice of you to join me at long last.'

Grimacing, she responded. 'Yeah, well, you know, I like a good party, didn't want to miss it.' Groaning again she looked up at him. 'So how long was I out?' he didn't respond straight away, he was fiddling with something on the table behind him.

Turning from what he was doing he looked suspicious as he responded. 'Why?'

'Well, if it has gone 9am work might be a bit worried. And you obviously know where I work so you know they will be on the lookout for me. Given the resources they have you are in danger of being caught really quickly.' He suddenly looked a bit panicked.

'What do you propose?' He asked calmly.

'Let me ring them from my phone and leave a message asking for time off, then you have time to do whatever you want before they start looking for me. Your choice really.' She shrugged.

He walked out of the room leaving her by herself. While he was gone she looked at the table he had been stood at, her eyes grew wide when she saw the torture equipment upon it. Trying not to panic she instead focused on her breathing and again tried to focus on the sights and sounds around her, knowing any and all details she got could be vital to her survival.

The door opened up again and the man reappeared, Katy recognised her phone in his hand. 'Fine.' He grabbed hold of her and dragged her to the seat, he threw her in it before tying her up so she couldn't move. 'I hold the phone, you speak, I hang up ok?' Katy nodded. 'So who is it?'

'Look for Strauss.' The man looked down at her phone, scrolling through the contacts, finally he found it. Pressing the call button he held it up to her ear. Katy listened to it ringing, knowing it was highly unlikely that Strauss would be at her desk. The ringing stopped and it went to voicemail. She looked up and mouthed the word voicemail at the man. She heard the beep telling her to leave a message. 'Hey Erin, I mean Strauss.' She deliberately kept her voice cheerful. 'Sorry this is so short notice. But could I take some personal time? Just got home to find my Dad is here. Say a week or so? Thanks Strauss. Bye!' The phone was pulled away from her and switched off again. 'Thank you.' He nodded and walked off.

A door to the side opened and other person came out, carrying a tray. Smelling the food Katy leant back in her seat. She knew Strauss would know what was happening. She just hoped the people who had kidnapped her wouldn't kill her when they figured out what she had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N 1- This chapter was updated Feb 6th**

**A/N 2- It has recently been brought to my attention that I frequently alternate between using England, the UK (or United Kingdom), or Britain to describe Katy's home country. I apologise if this confuses anyone, but I've always alternated in names when writing and speaking as they are all correct anyway. The only term I never use is The British Isles because I'm odd… anyway, I shall let you continue reading.**

* * *

'Well, Katy hasn't been home.' Prentiss observed the moment they walked through the door.

Morgan looked at her as Reid closed the door behind them. 'How 'd you figure that out so quickly?'

She pointed at the phone. 'Look at all the messages, she'd have listened to them as soon as she walked in. You know what she is like for things like that. She does it at work.' Prentiss closed the door behind them. 'Let's do what we came here for.'

Reid was already in the living room glancing around it. 'This doesn't feel right. Just walking into her apartment knowing she hasn't invited us in.' He walked up to the bookshelf.

Morgan walked over to him. 'I know Reid, but she won't mind, she will know we are looking to help her.'

'Still doesn't feel right.' Reid mumbled to himself as Prentiss and Morgan walked out of the room to look for any evidence. Ignoring the noise from the other two as they walked around the apartment he continued to read the titles of the books she had. Frowning, he noticed a copy of Ulysses was upside down. Picking it up, he was surprised at how light the book was.

Opening it he found that the pages had been ripped out, in their place Katy appeared to have replaced them with photos, looking through them Reid realised that he recognised them as her family and friends back in the UK. Although he was a bit confused as to why they were so well hidden, surely photos this personal she would have out where she could view them. Towards the back of them he found a different photo.

Silently Reid looked at the photo. It had been taken outside in a park, Katy was sat in the centre of a large group of young children, all of whom seemed desperate to gain her attention. From the uniform Katy and the children were wearing, it was obvious that it was some sort of group for young people and Katy was in charge. Turning it over Reid saw the title 4th Poplar Beaver Scout Group and under that a list of names, presuming it was the name of the children in the photo he put it back into the book with the rest of the photos.

Turning away he continued to look around the room for anything else that could help with figuring out what had happened to Katy. He was interrupted from his search as Prentiss walked out of Katy's bedroom. 'Well I found nothing unusual in her room. You have any luck?'

Not turning to face her, Reid spoke. 'No, just a group of family photos well hidden, plus a photo of her with a group of young children, a Scout group, although they looked a little young.' Prentiss walked over to the window not looking at the view outside.

Morgan walked in from the kitchen holding some letters out. 'I found these letters from her mom, apart from that nothing.' Morgan sat down on the sofa. 'This makes no sense at all.' Noticing his phone ringing, he picked it up. 'Hey Rossi, nothing here.' Nodding to himself he stood up. 'Right then we are on our way.'

Prentiss turned around from the window. 'Are we going?'

Morgan had already walked to the door, he opened it before responding. 'Hotch and Rossi are near the car park. They have something.'

Reid locked the door behind them. 'What did they find?'

Pausing on the stairs he turned to respond. 'Her car.'

* * *

As soon as the car stopped in the airport car park Rossi stepped out. Automatically assuming that Hotch would be following him as he walked towards where the team's cars had been parked the night before he spoke. 'So, She was the last to leave last night was she not?' As they paused where her car had actually been parked Hotch nodded his agreement. 'Do we have any footage from last night to confirm that she actually left?'

Opening his mouth to respond Hotch was interrupted by his phone ringing. Taking it out of his pocket he glanced down and saw that it was Garcia. 'Hi Garcia.' Rossi turned to look at Hotch as he was obviously listening to something she was telling him. Hotch looked up at Rossi and nodded back towards the car. 'Thanks Garcia, we will go check it out. Any news?' After a pause Hotch hung up and continued walking towards the car, picking up his pace.

Realising that Hotch wasn't going to say anything as they finaly approached the car Rossi broke the silence. 'I'm just going to take a guess that Penelope wasn't calling with good news?'

Shaking his head once they had sat in the car Hotch replied. 'A car sounding a lot like Katy's has been reported as abandoned a mile away from here. Call the others, ask them to meet us there.' Rossi picked up his phone and rang Morgan leaving Hotch to drive them the short distance to the location.

Rossi hung up and turned to Hotch. 'Why would she abandon her car? We all know she loves driving, she wouldn't exactly just walk off and leave her car.' Hotch didn't respond, turning a corner he spotted her car and pulled up in front of it.

Hotch looked through the driver's window. 'The doors unlocked and her bag is still in there.' He put on some gloves to look inside the car, walking around to the passenger door he reached in and grabbed her bag, opening it he glanced in. 'But it looks like her gun and phone aren't here.' Sitting in the passenger seat her opened the glove compartment her F.B.I credentials fell out. 'Yet her badge is.'

Whilst Hotch had been looking through the front of Katy's car Rossi had walked around the back. He gasped as he looked at the state of the car, causing Hotch to look out from within the car towards him. 'She was hit Hotch, look!' Hotch quickly exited the car and joined Rossi at the back of the car. In silence they both looked at the back of the once pristine car that was now covered in scratches, there was also a small indent where the other car had hit Katy's. Oddly however, even though the car lights had been smashed, there was no evidence of the broken plastic from the taillights. 'So, what happened. Someone hit her and took her to hospital leaving everything behind except the broken plastic from around the taillights? That makes no sense. They cleaned up a bit, but didn't take her car?'

Neither man spoke for a while until Hotch held up Katy's badge. 'And why would she leave this behind?'

Rossi reached out to take the badge from Hotch. 'I really don't like this.' Rossi muttered. Hotch nodded in agreement as they heard the car containing the rest of the team pull up behind them. Rossi and Hotch walked over to the car. 'What do we do now?' Rossi asked before the others joined them. Hotch didn't silently taking the badge from the older man.

Stepping out of the car Prentiss spoke to Hotch and Rossi. 'We found nothing, did you find anything?'

Hotch took off his sunglasses before speaking, allowing his team a rare chance to notice just how stressed he was. 'It looks like she has been in an accident, someone has hit her car. She took her gun and her phone but left everything else. I'm bringing her car back to headquarters. I'll meet you in the conference room in half an hour. Call JJ and Garcia to meet you there.' Hotch walked off before they could respond. The feeling of unease was getting stronger the more they discovered.

* * *

Garcia and JJ were already waiting in the conference room when the rest of the team walked in minus Hotch. Morgan shook his head as they all sat down at the query on Garcia's face.

A few minutes later Hotch walked into the room, not looking at any of them he spoke as he sat down, he placed Katy's badge in the middle of the table. They all stared at it before Hotch finally spoke. 'JJ?'

JJ stood up, looking around them all. 'I managed to get in touch with her Mom, she can't come across right now but she has said that she will keep me updated on if anyone in the family hears off Katy.' Hotch nodded as she sat down and looked towards Garcia.

Looking flustered she spoke. 'Her phone is still off and has been off since you got back last night, but while it was on this morning it bounced off several substations. I couldn't trace it before it was turned off, it's been tampered with.' Garcia looked up. 'Before you ask, yes I did try my best, but I can't get do everything. I'm sorry. I also rang around the local hospitals and no one matching her description has been dropped off, but they will contact me if she shows up at all. Local police also confirmed that until this morning no one had informed them of a car accident in that area of town.'

Sipping his coffee Morgan spoke. 'So, she leaves the car park after us, travels a mile and stops, presumably because she has been hit. Takes her gun and phone which she turns off but leaves everything else in the car. Her phone is turned on in the morning to leave us a coded message to let us know she is in danger but then switches off her phone so we can't talk to her.' Morgan looked up. 'Why would she do that? It is completely out of character."

Reid suddenly looked up understanding on his face. 'I think I know what is happening here.' Looking around at the rest of the team he continued speaking. 'Don't you see it guys? She told us herself. Or rather, she didn't tell us.'

'Boy wonder, what are you trying to say?' Garcia cut across him.

Reid leant forward and grabbed Katy's badge to give his hands something to do while he spoke. 'What are we taught to do in training if we are in danger?' Reid paused briefly before continuing. 'To give out our code word and then to try and explain more if we can. She literally just said she was in danger and hung up, she hasn't contacted us since then. I can think of only one reason why she hasn't…'

'Because she can't. Someone is forcing her to not contact us.' Rossi cut across Reid. Silence filled the room as they all slowly reached the same conclusion that Reid had apparently already reached. Reid gently placed the badge back on the table.

'I think we can all agree that she has been kidnapped.' Hotch said quietly looking down at his hands. The rest of the team nodded

Prentiss looked confused 'By who?'

'And why?' stated Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Just to say that if you read this before Feb 6th you will have missed a highly important part of the plot that I accidentally deleted. I therefore advise you read this chapter again.**

**If you are reading this after the above date, you are reading the correct version of this chapter, hopefully you are also reading it after I am no longer on Hiatus with this story (which you will notice if the story says it is on hiatus in the description of it), if not I apologise if it takes me a while to do more edits. Apparently at the moment I have a life and it is hard to juggle everything.**

* * *

A bowl was thrown on the table in front of her startling her out of her revive. Katy looked up at the man who had thrown it there but his face was covered so she couldn't see it. Exhaustion caused Katy to close her eyes again, she didn't move until she felt him grab hold of her head with one hand a spoon of rice was brought to her face. 'Eat this now.' Opening her mouth the food was rammed into her mouth. Katy chewed slowly trying to look into his face to take in some details. 'Stop looking at me and eat!' She looked away, allowing the man to continue feeding her.

She tried to pay attention to her surroundings, knowing it might be helpful for her. But her mind was still wandering, obviously whatever sedative had been given to her was still strong in her system. She presumed it was Ketamine, the choice of most kidnappers in their quest to subdue their victims. But that shouldn't have caused her to black out like it had done.

Katy tried another tactic to make herself focus, she tried to remember what had happened to her for her to end up in this situation. Whilst she chewed the rice she realised that the only thing she could remember was waving goodbye to the rest of her team as they left the airport on what she presumed was the night before. That and the man feeding her asking for her gun.

A sense of panic was starting to engulf her. Her mind went over all the cases she had been involved with since she had started working at the Bureau, trying to figure out if she had done something to anger anyone involved in them, no matter how insignificant. She couldn't remember anything.

Once she had stopped eating she heard the door opening again. 'Leave.' A voice behind her said bluntly. The man who had been feeding her picked up the tray and walked out. Leaving her alone with the other man whom she presumed was in charge. He stepped around from behind her, his back to her.

Katy again tried to look at the figure in front of her, he appeared taller than the other man. Keeping his face turned away from her he spoke again. 'I hope you enjoyed your meal.' She noticed that he had an English accent. He paced in front of the table as he continued to speak making sure to turn his face away from her so that she could not look at him. 'It was your last. Unless you can tell me something.' He walked behind her.

'What?' she asked trying to turn around to look at him, however the exhaustion made it difficult, she gave up. She sensed him staring at her. 'What do you want to know?'

He stood behind her, leaning over her he whispered in her ear. 'Who am I Miss Chilcot?'

Katy frowned, completely baffled by the question. 'How am I supposed to know who you are? I don't even know what you look like!'

'Oh you do know who I am Miss Chilcot.' He pulled her back towards him gently by her hair, causing her to look up at the ceiling. A face appeared to her upside down, she stared at it, noticing the brown and blue eyes. 'I'll ask you again, who am I?' He let go of her hair forcing her to suddenly slip forwards in her chair. Sitting up Katy tried to rack her brains, thinking of who she knew who had eyes like that. They were familiar, but she just couldn't remember who those eyes belonged too.

'I don't know who you are, never seen you before.' She spat.

'Oh yes you have Miss Chilcot, back in England.' He walked in front of her again. Still keeping his face partially hidden from her. 'You saw me quite a bit.' He stepped closer. 'I'll ask one more time.' He leant down, whispering into her ear. 'Who am I?'

Katy tried to turn to look at him before she answered. 'I saw lots of people in England, given I grew up there, you'd better narrow it down a bit for me.'

The pacing behind her stopped. 'On your last case Chilcot in England, you saw me.' Grabbing her hair he pulled her towards him again, this time ripping out a few hairs. 'In fact, you have known me for a long time, longer in fact than you realise.'

Pulling herself from his grip she tried to turn around in her chair to look at him again. 'Nope, sorry. Not a clue.' He reached out and grasped her arm, a needle appeared from behind him. 'No, please.' She gasped.

'Sorry Chilcot but you failed to answer the questions therefore you must sleep and think about it.' He injected her. As Katy felt the sedative working its way into her system she felt him grab her hair again. 'You better have some answers when you wake up, or you will be punished.' He whispered.

Just before the darkness claimed her one last thought filled her mind. He was right.

She did know who he was and what he wanted.

* * *

Garcia looked up at the rest of the team sat around the table, all of whom had been sat in silence for the past 5 minutes. 'So, what do we do now?'

Hotch looked up and spoke bluntly. 'We need to profile Katy as a victim. It's the only way we can figure out who took her.'

'What do we know about her?' Morgan asked.

'Katy Chilcot is 28 years old. The youngest daughter of Helen and David Chilcot. She was born in England in a town called Harrogate. She is half American, owing to Helen being from Manhattan. She attended university in York where she gained a 1st class degree in English literature, she moved to London to do a Masters in English literature but never took it up as she gained a place in the Metropolitan police, she quickly moved up the ranks before becoming involved with the crimes against children's unit, in which she witnessed many difficult cases, she was eventually headhunted by the F.B.I who she had liaised with over a case, she joined the B.A.U just a few months ago.' A stunned silence followed this whilst the rest of the team looked at Reid.

Prentiss was the first to speak. 'Reid did you read all our files?'

'Yes, you didn't?' He asked slightly stunned.

Hotch interrupted them before they got too side-tracked. 'Never mind that, what do we know about her life here?'

Instantly Reid responded 'She's only been here a few months, she moved here directly from England. She enjoys reading and writing letters. Oh and she is a skilled musician, she can play the Sopranino, Descant, Treble, Tenor and Bass recorders. I saw the music books on her book shelves.' The team sat thoughtfully.

'What else?' Hotch pressed the rest of the team.

Morgan shrugged. 'That's all we know Hotch. She hasn't been here long enough.'

'Well what did you get from her apartment?' Rossi asked

Morgan looked across the room. 'Not a lot, just some letters and photos, nothing of note, nothing to add to the profile.'

Another silence filled the room as they all realised that they were no nearer to figuring out what had happened to Katy than they had been before the day had started. For a long time they all sat in silence wracking their brains to see if they could remember anything else about Katy.

JJ suddenly spoke up. 'We could do a press conference Hotch.' Everyone turned towards JJ looking confused. 'Hear me out. We could do a missing persons report in the area she was taken, see if anyone in the area saw anything. I know it is a bit unorthodox for an adult who has been gone for such a short period of time, but given she is new to the area, it may well work.'

Nodding Hotch replied. 'Do it, you go work on that, I'll be with you in 5 minutes.' JJ stood up and walked out of the room.

Reid spoke as JJ was leaving 'I could also go through all our case files since she arrived here, to see if there is anything in them that could have led to her being taken.' Hotch nodded. Reid quickly stood up and started to walk out of the room.

'Garcia, can you go into Katy's financial and phone records since she moved over here, see if there is anything suspicious in them.' Garcia grimaced. 'I know you don't like prying into our lives Garcia, but remember you are helping her. She won't mind.' Garcia smiled sadly and walked out of the room behind Reid.

Hotch looked to the three members of the team that were remained in the room. 'Do you three mind going back to Katy's and actually speaking to her neighbours this time?' Nodding they stood up. 'See if any of them have heard anything odd at all over the past few weeks.' They walked out leaving Hotch in the room by himself.

Leaning back in his chair Hotch let out a sigh. He was meant to be taking Jack out tonight, they hadn't spent much time together recently due to the sheer volume of cases. Although he knew his son understood his job, it still didn't make it easy to keep building Jack's hopes up just to destroy them again. He would owe the boy big time. Standing up he took his phone out of his pocket, finding Jessica's number he dialled it, knowing she wouldn't be too pleased at having to tell Jack the news that yet again his Daddy had let him down. Whoever had taken Katy would pay for this.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- This chapter was updated and uploaded on the 7th Feb, Yes I appear to be on a roll with editing, can you tell I'm avoiding my life? ;-)**

**In all seriousness though, I currently plan to edit up to 2 chapters a week until I have got to the current chapter I am on that hasn't been updated. So hopefully in a few weeks you will all be treated to an actual new chapter!**

**Oh also, even though Katy it Half English/Half American, she is often referred to as being English/British because she herself identifies that way, yet she does also acknowledge that she has American routes from time to time.**

**Also, I have no idea if there is such an airport as Quantico airport, so for the sake of this story I am presuming there is.**

* * *

A few hours after the team had realised that their fellow team member had gone missing; a crowd of reporters were stood outside the F.B.I headquarters, all slightly confused as to why the press conference had been called. They had all been told the reason why they had been invited to attend this conference, yet it still confused them. To say it was unusual was an understatement. At around midday the reporters went silent as they noticed a group of F.B.I agents walking towards the podium that had been set up.

'Hello everyone, thank you for coming. I'm SSA Jennifer Jareau, earlier today a member of the B.A.U, SSA Katy Chilcot didn't turn up to work. We believe that she went missing in the early hours of this morning after leaving Quantico airport.' Holding up a photo of Katy to show the news reporters JJ continued talking. 'We know this is unusual to call a press conference so soon after an adult has gone missing, but Katy is new to the area so it is highly possible that she just got lost. We are asking that if anyone has seen her to please contact us at the B.A.U directly. We would like to let her family know she is safe as soon as possible.' JJ paused looking around at them all. 'I will now give a brief description of Agent Chilcot, she is 28 years old, 5"7 and has a strong British accent, she was last seen wearing a white shirt, black trousers and cream high tops. She was driving a red Mazda.' JJ lowered the picture. 'Please if anyone has any information please get in touch with us. Thank you.' JJ turned to Hotch as they walked away from the podium and back into the building.

Hotch held the door open for JJ, allowing her to walk in before he followed. 'Do you think that will work?'

JJ paused just in the door. 'Not really. All we can do is wait.' Together they walked back up to the elevators. 'Did I do the right thing?' Hotch pressed the button to call the elevator and turned to look at her. 'What if that causes whoever kidnapped her to do something drastic?'

The door to the elevator opened. 'It might make them contact us JJ.' Stepping into the elevator he continued. 'You did what you thought was best to help a friend in need.' He pressed the button to their floor. 'It is all we can do at the moment.'

Looking at the ground JJ responded. 'I hope you are right Hotch. I don't think I could deal with that on my conscious.'

Hotch smiled sadly at her. 'I don't think any of us could.'

* * *

'I hope you find her soon.' The lady started to close the door on Prentiss. 'She seems like such a lovely young woman.' Prentiss smiled as the door closed. Turning Prentiss saw Rossi walking up to her. 'You had any luck?'

Rossi smiled. 'I've found out that Katy is a very helpful person. She's helped people carry groceries. Has taken packages to doors when they have been left downstairs for days. And there is one particularly lovely old lady who informed me that at least once a week Katy cooks her most wonderful cakes and sits with her for at least an hour, in which they share stories of their childhoods.'

Morgan spoke from behind Prentiss. 'Yeah, well I can beat that. A little girl downstairs just gave me a long winded description of how Katy helped her save Barbie from evil Ken one afternoon. Then spent an evening watching My Little Pony with her and teaching her how to play the recorder.'

'Wow, does she ever sleep?' Prentiss asked as they walked down the stairs.

Morgan scoffed 'Nah, she's an insomniac, she's worse than Reid.' He made a motion with his hands in imitation of drinking coffee causing the three to smile sadly. Together they turned and walked out of the building.

Prentiss sighed as they walked out of the apartment building for the second time in a day and towards the SUV. 'So we've got that she is an amazing human being, but nothing suspicious. Does that mean we have wasted our time?'

Climbing into the car Rossi replied. 'Perhaps' he paused, 'But perhaps not. It just means that she wasn't being watched before she was taken, it may have been an opportunistic kidnapping.' He paused again, taking out his phone.

Morgan continued from where Rossi paused. 'So it could be that the kidnappers don't realise exactly who she is or what she does?' Rossi nodded in confirmation.

'So essentially it could be anyone who took her?' Prentiss sighed. Rossi nodded at her as he rang Hotch to update him on the situation.

* * *

Reid was drinking his third cup of coffee reading the final case report as Garcia walked into the room and up to him. He put down his cup as Garcia arrived. 'Almost done.' She sat on the desk and looked over at Chilcot's desk, the cup of coffee she had placed on it still sat waiting to be drank. 'Garcia?'

She turned to face Reid wiping a tear from her eye. 'Sorry G man. You had any luck?'

Reid shook his head putting down the last file. 'Nothing at all.' Reid sat back in his chair as Hotch and JJ walked into the room. They walked over to join the pair.

'How did the press conference go?' Garcia asked as they paused next to them.

Hotch replied. 'It went well, we think.' He looked up at the TV screen and saw himself and JJ from moments before on the local news. 'Have you two had any luck?'

Shaking their heads Garcia replied. 'She's squeaky clean. Nothing slightly suspicious at all anywhere.'

JJ looked stumped. 'What now?'

'We wait and see if the press conference provides us with anything, in the meantime…' Hotch was interrupted by his phone ringing. Excusing himself he walked away from the other three.

Watching Hotch, Garcia spoke. 'What happens if that doesn't work?'

Reid turned to her. 'We go back to square one.' Garcia looked troubled and bit her lip.

'Ok see you soon.' Hotch hung up and turned back to the others. 'That was Rossi, they didn't learn anything of value either.' He put his phone back into his jacket pocket before continuing. 'So as I was saying, whilst we are waiting to see if we hear anything from the press conference I suggest you all start your paperwork from the last case.'

* * *

Consciousness was returning to Katy. She could sense that someone was stood close to her. She kept her eyes shut, trying to listen to see if she could hear anything. However she again found she couldn't focus on anything so she allowed herself to lull in between consciousness and unconsciousness unaware of how much time had passed.

Suddenly the door was ripped open behind her. 'Is she awake?' The harsh voice snapped. Katy tried to open her eyes.

'She's coming round I think Sir.' A slightly more timid voice stuttered.

'Move' the voice snarled. Katy finally opened her eyes in time to see the man who had spoken to her ealier was heading towards her, anger all over his features. As she watched him, he paused at the table and picked something up. As he turned around he seemed shocked to see her fully awake. Pausing in front of Katy, he removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a whip, he held it up before he spoke. 'She lied to us!'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Hey all, this chapter was updated on the 13th Feb 2015**

* * *

'She lied to us.' He turned towards the other man. 'Untie her now.'

Katy looked up at him as the other undid the ropes binding her. 'How did I lie to you?' she rubbed her wrists, trying to relieve the pain.

'YOU LIED!' He snarled. 'You are F.B.I' He grabbed her hand, pulling her fingers back she gasped as she felt her middle finger snap. 'You should have told us.'

Looking into his eyes Katy tried to keep the tears from falling from her eyes. 'I thought you knew!' He pulled the fingers further, causing her index finger to snap. 'Please, I thought you knew.' He broke a third finger as she gave in and started sobbing.

He let go and walked off. 'I thought you just worked for the police. Not the F.B.I.'

Cradling her broken fingers she looked up at him, trying to stop more tears from falling. 'How is that my fault?'

Grabbing her by the hair he dragged her towards a laptop that had been set up. On the screen she saw JJ talking holding up a picture of herself, behind her stood Hotch. Katy stared in silence, trying to keep her face blank of the hope that filled her, glad they were looking for her.

James closed the laptop and turned to face her, he noticed her trying to hide her emotions 'You gave them a code didn't you?' Katy shook her head quickly. But he stepped closer and grabbed her hair.

'No James, please, no!' She gasped.

'DON'T USE MY NAME BITCH!' He picked up the whip and dipped it in a bucket. 'Turn her.' Hands grasped her arms and turned her around. Katy tried to wiggle free of the hands that held her, all it succeeded in doing was making the person grasp her tighter causing her to whimper. 'Shut up Katy! This is for Sam.'

Katy screamed as he whipped her back, her legs buckling under the force. 'Please stop James, please!' Another blow connected to her back, each blow coming quicker than the last. Quickly Katy struggled to focus on anything but the pain from each and every blow, she couldn't remember ever being in this sort of pain.

She was too busy focusing on the pain to notice that James had stopped. It was only when she felt the hands being removed and falling to her knees that made Katy aware that James was talking to her. She continued to look at the floor ignoring whatever he had said, too focused on her breathing. In her peripheral vision she saw that James had knelt down beside. Again, she whimpered involuntarily and shrunk away from him before he spoke. 'Did you give them a code?' Katy shook her head. 'Wrong answer again Katy, one last chance… did you give them a code?'

Finally forcing herself to look into his face Katy answered. 'No…' James stood up and walked away from her. Hands grabbed her again, forcing her down onto the floor. The pain became intense and Katy struggled to stay conscious as another pair of hands helped to make pull her into a starfish position on the floor. 'Please, stop…. Please, think of Sam.'

James suddenly appeared at her side and kicked her. 'You do not use his name with me bitch, it is your fault he is dead.'

Shaking her head Katy responded. 'No, it wasn't me, I didn't kill him.' Suddenly Katy felt salt water being poured over her back she screamed aloud again. 'Sam wouldn't want you to do this!'

James stopped pouring the water and leant nearer to her head. 'I give you one last chance to admit the truth to both facts.'

Katy shook her head before she responded. 'I didn't tell them who'd taken me and I didn't kill your brother.' James moved away from her and she didn't hear anything except her ragged breathing for a few moments.

The rest of the bucket was tipped over Katy's back, her scream came out more animalistic than the last time, pain ripped through her body. Bucking, she felt the foot on her back stopping her from moving too far. A head appeared next to her.

'Wrong answers again Katy.' He removed his foot. 'But I know what I am going to do now.' Katy felt the other hands leave her body as James helped her sit upright. Holding her by her broken fingers he pulled her face nearer to him. 'I have my revenge all figured out for you and it starts now. I am giving your team a little puzzle, one that you yourself will send them. If they win, they get to save you, if they lose, I get to kill you.' Grabbing her thumb and little finger James pulled them back breaking them. 'Oh, I do hope that wasn't your writing hand.' Letting go of Katy he pushed her to the floor. Katy watched him as he walked towards the door.

He paused at the door. 'Katy, be aware that if I find out you are sending out any sort of messages to them, I will kill you there and then.' He nodded at someone behind Katy before he stepped through the door.

Katy screamed as another bucket of salt water was thrown over her back. The pain causing her to black out yet again.

* * *

**London- 6 months ago**

The doorbell to the hall rang, interrupting Katy from talking to the children in front of her. 'Ok Beavers, I want you all to listen to Piglet while I go open the door to your parents, and you had best all be on your best behaviour!'

Opening the door she saw two police officers stood there. 'Hello, can I help you?'

The older of the two spoke first. 'Are you Katy Chilcot?' Katy nodded. 'It is about one of the children who attends this Beaver group.'

Stunned Katy frowned. 'Can this not wait a few minutes? The meeting is almost over.'

'I'm afraid not.' A photo was held out to her, taking it from them she looked at it before looking back up at them. 'Do you know this child?'

Standing back she allowed the two officers into the building 'Yeah, Sam Herbert? Why what has happened?' she handed the photo back to them.

Looking around the room the older spoke. 'Perhaps there is somewhere more private that we can talk?'

Shaking her head Katy spoke again. 'Could it wait until after the meeting, there are only a few minutes left.' One of the officers nodded. Opening the door to the kitchen Katy waited for them both to walk in before speaking again. 'I'll be back as soon as possible.'

'Thank you.' The younger one said.

Sighing Katy walked off and back towards the hall, taking her phone out of her pocket she noticed the message on the screen. Pausing she read the screen. Firing out a quick text message she smiled as walked past the parents who had started congregating and walked back into the hall.

Once the children had all left Katy turned and talked to the other leader. 'You go on ahead, I'll lock up tonight.'

Charlie frowned. 'Everything alright Katy? You were out there a long time.'

'Nothing major, just work.' Katy walked to the door with him. 'See you next week.'

Katy watched Charlie as he walked off before turning around and heading back into the kitchen. 'Sorry about that, just the rules surrounding how many adults have to be with the children.' Standing in front of them she spoke again. 'I'm guessing you know I work for Scotland Yard?'

Nodding the younger spoke. 'So you got the message?'

Running a hand through her hair Katy responded. 'Yes, I suppose this means you need me to tell you everything that I know about Sam?' Picking up her bag she opened the door for the officers again. 'I'll follow you in my car to the police station.'

* * *

**Present day**

As consciousness returned, Katy felt herself being moved carefully back into the seat. Wincing she opened her eyes and saw the man who had been feeding her yesterday helping her back into the seat. Grabbing his eye contact Katy spoke to him. 'Thank you.'

Suddenly Katy felt a slap across her face. 'Don't talk to him, you got it? You only talk to us when you have permission!'

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' Katy gasped. 'I won't do it again.'

Grabbing her by the chin James spoke to her again. 'Oh, don't worry about it. I have something you can do instead.' Grabbing her around the waist James dragged her towards the desk. Noticing the paper and pen Katy frowned trying to figure out what was going on. 'I hope you haven't forgotten that I need you to write something.' He said as he picked up the pen and held it out to Katy.

* * *

Six hours had passed since the press conference. Six hours of silence. Letting out a sigh of frustration Morgan put down his pen and pushed his chair back from his desk. 'How can we sit here and work when Chilcot is missing?' Emily looked up from her work. 'We should be out there looking.'

'I agree.' Emily leaned forward, anticipating action. 'What do we do?'

Reid replied, not looking up from what he was reading. 'Guys, we have nothing to go on. Hotch is right. We should just sit here and wait for a lead.' Morgan opened his mouth to complain. 'I know it isn't easy, but it is all we can do.'

'I know kid, but it doesn't make it any easier.' Morgan turned to the door of the bullpen noticing Garcia and JJ walking in. JJ glanced at them smiling briefly as she walked up to Hotch's office. Garcia however wandered over to them.

'Hey guys, hows it going?' She asked brightly.

Reid spoke before Morgan could reply. 'Morgan wants to go out looking for Chilcot.'

Morgan shot an annoyed glance at Reid. 'Not exactly, I just feel that we should be doing something other than sitting here and filling in paperwork.'

Garcia nodded sympathetically. 'Don't we all. But what exactly can we do?'

Suddenly Rossi spoke behind them. 'Nothing.'

Unnoticed to them all, Hotch, Rossi and JJ had walked back out into the bullpen and now stood with them. 'I know this isn't easy for any of us, but until we get any leads worth following up there is nothing we can do.' Pausing Hotch looked around at them. 'I would advise you all go home now, but I know none of you will. But I will say this. If you can rest, do it. We need to be awake enough to follow any leads. As soon as we know anything, we do need to move.'

Anderson walked over to the team holding an envelope. 'You have a letter.' He handed it to Reid and walked away. Turning it over in his hand Reid's eyes went wide when he recognised the writing on the envelope. He ripped it open and read to himself.

'This is bad guys.' He handed the note to Morgan who read it out to them all.

_Well it didn't take you long to figure out that Chilcot had gone missing. Although her little message to you probably helped, don't worry she has been punished for that. But I wonder if you knew just how much of an accomplished little Liar your British Friend actually is?_

_I'm giving you a challenge. Chilcot is available for viewing, you need to find her first. It should be easy to do that. But first, you need to answer the question of what she did to be branded a liar. _

_I'm not a harsh person though, I'll give you a clue. She took something valuable from me,what was it?_

_You have five days to figure it out. For each day you fail to figure it out, she will get a punishment. On the fifth day, she will die._

_I am watching you, I'll know if you are failing. Good luck._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Chapter updated 15th Feb 2015**

* * *

Hotch was sat in his office by himself staring at the note the team had received earlier that night. Following a brief discussion with the team and the sudden realisation that the person after Chilcot may well have been from a case she had been involved with in England, Hotch had advised them all to go home and rest while they waited for a response from Chilcot's old team to see if they had any more ideas that could help them. Luckily, they had all decided that they needed to be away from the B.A.U. and thus they left Hotch with his thoughts in the office.

After a while Hotch put down the note and picked up the picture of Jack he kept on his desk, staring at it he realised that he was yet again neglecting his son. Glancing at the time he debated if he would be able to speak to him before he fell to sleep. Earlier, when he had rung Jessica, Jack had actually been out with a friend, so Hotch had luckily avoided hearing the disappointment in Jack's voice that was part and parcel of his career. Yet, realising it was well past Jack's bedtime he knew that ringing wouldn't be the best thing to do, especially if the young boy was angry with him.

As he put the photo of Jack back down he glanced at the photo of the team that he kept behind his desk, it was from a cooking lesson that had been hosted by Rossi just a few weeks ago. His eyes naturally focused on Katy who was stood to the side of the group, it was only now that Hotch realised just how uncomfortable Katy seemed to be in the picture even though she was smiling along with the rest of them. Hotch couldn't blame her really, it had been the first time she had spent time with the all outside of work just a few weeks after she had arrived in the country and that had to be intimidating for anyone given how close knit a group they were. Closing his eyes Hotch remembered the day Katy first came to work with them at the B.A.U like it was only yesterday.

* * *

**Three Months ago**

Hotch was staring out the window at nothing in particular when he heard a knocking at his door and a voice speak. 'Agent Hotchner?' Turning Hotch saw Strauss. 'Can I borrow you for a moment?'

Nodding as he moved away from the window and back towards his desk Hotch replied. 'Yes.' Suddenly he noticed the figure behind her. 'Take a seat.' He gestured towards the seats in front of his desk both. The younger woman smiled in thanks as he frowned trying to remember who she was.

The woman with Strauss sat down looking out of the window whilst Strauss picked up the conversation, refusing to sit in the offered seat. 'I believe you've met Katy Chilcot before Aaron?'

Realisation crossed his face as he remembered the case that had taken him to Britain a few months ago. 'Yes.'

'She's starting with you today.' Strauss states as she started walking towards the door, she continued speaking. 'I'll leave her with you Hotchner. Good luck Chilcot.' Katy nodded towards the woman as Strauss closed the door behind her.

Once Strauss had left, Hotch turned to look at Katy. 'Nice to see you again Chilcot.' He said as he smiled at her. 'Welcome to the F.B.I.'

Smiling Katy stood up and walked towards Hotchner. 'Katy, please.' She held out her hand. 'I look forward to working with you again. Agent Hotchner.'

Hotch let go of her hand and walked towards the door. 'Call me Hotch.' He pulled the door open 'Now let me introduce you to the rest of the team, they can get you used to how we do things around here.' Katy smiled at him as she walked through the door.

* * *

**Present Day**

The phone rang startling Hotch out of his revive. Picking his phone up he noticed the call was coming from England. He quickly answered it. 'Agent Hotchner.'

'Oh hello.' Said a slightly startled voice. 'Are you Chilcot's supervisor or whatever you call them across there?'

Sitting up straight Hotch replied. 'I am, who am I speaking to?'

'Oh sorry' The voice laughed at the other end. 'I'm Detective Liam Sanders; I worked with Katy before you stole her from us. I've been told you need to speak to me so I rang as soon as I could.'

Standing and walking towards the window Hotch spoke, getting straight to the point. 'We need your help, she's been kidnapped.'

Liam went quiet before he responded. 'Certainly Agent Hotchner, what do you need?'

Picking up the note yet again Hotch quickly filled Liam in on what had happened. 'Well, she was kidnapped late Sunday night on her way home from the airport. We released a statement on the news as soon as we realised she had been kidnapped and six hours later we received a ransom note written by Katy.'

Hotch heard the sharp intake of breath from Liam before he spoke again. 'They made her write her own note?'

'Unfortunately so, I'll get my technical analyst to send you the note, you might be able to take more from it than us. All we know is that it isn't connected to any case over here so we are hoping that you may be able to shed some light on it all.'

Liam sighed before he responded. 'Ok, I'll contact you within the hour with everything I can. Have her parents been informed?'

'Yes, they have. Neither of them are coming over though, I think it has come as a bit of a shock to them.'

'Understandable. I may have to contact them myself, see if I can help them with anything. Talk soon Agent Hotchned.' Liam hung up.

After a while Hotch looked down at his phone. The rest of the team had only been gone a few hours, it certainly wasn't enough time for them all to have had time to sleep or even relax, but he knew that if he did not contact them there and then he would get a lot of grief for not letting them know this latest development. Looking through his contacts Hotch found Garcia's number and called her first.

* * *

Prentiss arrived at the B.A.U at the same time as JJ, although JJ had not seen her yet. 'Hey JJ, wait up!' Prentiss shouted towards her.

JJ stopped and turned around to Prentiss. 'Hey, you got the call too?' she held open the door for Prentiss as they both walked into the building. 'What do you think Hotch has for us?'

Prentiss stopped near the elevators and pushed the button before she responded. 'I don't know. I'm presuming that Scotland Yard may have provided us with something. Otherwise Hotch would have actually let us sleep.' The elevator opened and both women stepped in.

Both women fell into silence as they headed up to the B.A.U floor. Once they got there they stepped out and walked in unison into the bullpen. Morgan, Reid and Rossi were all sat in the Conference room. Morgan looked up at them as they walked in. 'Hey Ladies.'

Prentiss sat down next to Morgan. 'Hey, where's Hotch?' Morgan shrugged in response and the team fell into silence waiting for the other members of their team to arrive.

Hotch walked into the room closely followed by Garcia. 'Sorry to call you all back in so soon, but as you can see, we've had a response from the Scotland Yard.' Garcia turned on the projector and a man appeared on screen as Hotch continued speaking. 'This is Detective Liam Sanders; he worked with Katy before she came here.' Liam waved at them. 'He's sent us a list of cases that Katy was involved in.' Hotch turned to face Liam.

Liam spoke. 'I've also had a look at the note that your technical analyst sent me earlier. I'm afraid I can tell you no more than you already know.'

Hotch turned back around. 'Anyway, Reid, can you read through the files Liam has sent us to see if any of them might fit into the letter?' Nodding Reid pulled the files towards him and started to read through them as fast as possible.

A tense silence filled the room as they watched Reid going through the files quickly. Prentiss occasionally glanced up at Katy's old partner who seemed to be distracted by something going on in the office he was in. He looked up and winked at her when he noticed her staring at him. Prentiss looked away not sure what to make of it.

'Hotch; I think I've found the case.' Reid suddenly said. Looking over towards Liam who was still on screen. 'Sanders, what do you remember about the case involving the kidnap and murder of Sam Herbert?'

Liam frowned, thinking before his eyes went wide. 'Good lord! That was the second to last case she did over here. It was a personal one to Katy.'

Prentiss looked up. 'Why was it personal?'

Liam looked pensive before he replied. 'She was personally involved. Katy ran the Beaver Scout Colony that Sam attended.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-Just a heads up, the next two chapters are a flashback so the characters are all OC's.**

**Sorry it is a bit of a talky chapter again. Hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should be up soon as I wrote both these chapters at the same time!**

**ETA: This chapter was edited and updated 22nd Feb 2015**

* * *

Katy pulled up to the police station behind the officers, she immediately recognised the figure leaning against the wall outside the building. Katy got out of her car and followed the officers towards the man as he dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his foot. 'Hey Chilcot.' He said as he stepped into line alongside her and they headed towards the building, Katy nodded in acknowledgement while refusing to fully look at him. 'You sure you want to take on this case? Maccoy said we don't have to if you don't want to, he can assign it someone else.'

Katy finally glanced at the man out of the corner of her eye. 'Does he think I can't deal with it?'

The man shook his head. 'No, he just knows how close you are to the case.'

Rolling her eyes Katy abruptly stopped walking. 'And why is that an issue?' The man shrugged in response. 'Sanders, honestly, I am probably the best placed officer to help in this case right now. Not only can I give a lot of private information that might be difficult to get out of the family members, but I also have the skills to make me the most effective liaison officer between us and them. So if Maccoy doesn't want me on the case he should come himself and tell me and not sent you like his little eager puppy dog.' She set off again towards the counter that the two officers had now gone behind whilst allowing Katy and Sanders to talk.

Liam held up his hands in surrender. 'Don't shoot the messenger!'

Spinning to face him Katy spoke again. 'Well don't be the messenger Liam.' They paused at the counter so they could hand over their credentials before walking around the back towards the interview rooms. 'Let me guess, you are sitting in on the interview?'

Nodding Liam responded. 'Would you expect any less really?' He held the door to the interview room open for her. 'After you.' Rolling her eyes Katy walked in.

* * *

Katy sighed in exhaustion as the officers across her reached across to the recorder to pause it. 'We can stop if you want detective.' The younger officer said.

Glancing up Katy looked into her eyes. 'I don't see how asking me to repeat myself for the fourth time is helping matters. You have the recording and you know how to contact me if you need more information. Please we need to get on with this, a young boy is missing.'

The officer opened her mouth. 'True but…'

Standing up Katy spoke again, they annoyance evident in her voice. 'But what exactly?'

Liam suddenly intervened placing a hand on Katy's wrist to stop her walking off. 'Ladies, I think the point Katy is trying to make here is that we are wasting time that could be being used more constructively in trying to find this young boy Sam.' Katy very reluctantly sat back down next to Liam as he continued. 'And I am inclined to agree with her.' Katy glanced at Liam who smiled at her, she smiled back tentatively.

The older officer finally spoke. 'Very well then detectives, we won't keep you any longer.' Katy was up and out of the room like a shot. Liam quickly followed her out of the room.

'Oi, Chilcot, wait up.' Turning on her heals Katy faced him not speaking. 'Calm down.'

'This is calm.' She snarled.

A voice spoke from behind Katy. 'Detective Chilcot do I need to take you off this case?'

Katy turned and looked up at her superior. 'No Maccoy, I'm fine.'

Maccoy frowned at her. 'Are you?'

Nodding Katy responded. 'Yes sir, please just let me try and find this young boy, his family are missing him and the longer we all stand around talking, the slimmer his chances get.'

Maccoy didn't respond straight away, he seemed to look Katy up and down trying to evaluate something about her. His face relaxed. 'Well then Chilcot, James Herbert is waiting to speak to you.' Katy walked past Maccoy and didn't speak. 'Oh Katy, if Liam feels you are incapable of being objective on this case later on down the line I will take you off it. Understood?'

Not even bothering to turn around Katy responded. 'That isn't going to happen any time soon.' Katy continued walking, but waited for Liam to catch up to her, without looking at him Katy spoke. 'You aren't really going to tell him are you?'

Liam didn't respond to the question as they walked towards the interview room, for the second time that day Liam paused outside the room. 'Are you sure you want to do this?'

'For the last time Liam, yes I am sure. God, you are worse than my mother.'

'Thanks.' He replied sarcastically. 'By the way, you really look the part here.' He gestured towards her Leader uniform, which she hadn't had chance to change out of.

Sighing Katy puller her Necker off and threw it into her bag. 'Didn't really have chance to change did I? I'll do that later. That better for you sir?'

'What you carry clothes around with you?' Liam said pretending to be shocked.

Punching him gently on the arm Katy responded. 'Now can I actually go in or are you going to interrupt me again?' Liam responded by nodding and holding the door open for her.

Walking into the room Katy saw Sam's older brother James had his back turned away from the door, however he turned once he heard them come into the room. James only nodded his head in acknowledgement of them both being in the room.

Gesturing towards the chairs Katy started the interview. 'Do you want to sit down James?' Initially, James did not respond instead he chose to stare at Liam who was stood behind Katy. Glancing between the two Katy introduced the pair. 'This is my partner Detective Liam Sanders. He will be helping on the case.'

Liam stepped around Katy holding out his hand to James which was ignored. Staring at Katy James finally spoke. 'You should be out there looking for him, not in here with me.'

Katy sat down at the table. 'James, I promise that we will be, but we just need to talk to you first.' James continued to frown at her. 'Please sit James.'

Finally James sat down in front of her. 'What do you want to know?'

Liam sat down and spoke. 'Talk us through your day today.'

* * *

Closing the door behind them Katy and Liam walked towards the coffee machine. Katy sighed deeply as they walked. 'Ok, Chilcot, I know that sigh, what is wrong?'

Katy didn't respond straight away she was frowning at the floor and biting her lip, obviously debating something. 'James lied.' She selected a coffee on the machine and watched the cup fill.

Liam looked stunned. 'About?'

Katy shrugged, picking up the cup and holding it in both hands. 'I'm not sure, but there was something that he left out.' Sipping the drink she waited until Liam had his drink before she continued talking. 'What do you think?'

Liam didn't respond straight away, choosing to walk towards a table and sitting down. 'I agree, there is something fishy going on with James. What do you want to do?'

'The usual, background check on James. I know most of the basics given how closely I work with Sam, but there was definitely something that I haven't picked up on.' Picking up her phone Katy continued speaking. 'Plus I need to speak to other leaders and maybe contact the parents of the children who tended to spend time with Sam, they may know something that we don't know.'

Glancing up at Katy Liam spoke again. 'Want me to do the background check and then help contacting people?'

Draining the rest of her drink Katy stood up. 'Yep. But I should also probably get out of this uniform.'

Liam also stood up. 'Well then Miss Chilcot, let us go forth and do what we do best.'

'What get dressed?' Liam raised an eyebrow at her. 'Oh Liam, come on I'm joking. I'll be with you in a minute ok?' Katy walked out of the room with her bag leaving Liam to ponder over what had just happened.

Maccoy walked back into the room as Liam ended his last phone call. Glancing over at Katy who was still on the phone Liam stood and walked over to Maccoy. 'Hello sir.'

Maccoy nodded towards Katy. 'Chilcot ok?'

Liam looked annoyed. 'Yes sir she is. I told you I would let you know if there were any issues and there haven't been so far.' Katy hung up on her phone conversation and walked towards them. 'You really need to trust us sir.'

Katy glared at Maccoy. 'You couldn't make it any more obvious that you don't trust me sir. Anyway, I may well have a lead and proof that Mr Herbert lied to us.' Glancing down at her paper Katy continued to speak. 'What do you know about the P runners?'

Turning to fully face Katy, Liam frowned. 'As in the gang?'

Nodding Katy continued. 'Turns out that a few weeks ago James has a run in with them and he threatened to destroy them one at a time.'

'Let me guess, they did not take that too well?'

Katy continued. 'Not at all, according to a friend, James claimed that they threatened to kill Sam. So naturally James' reaction was to kill the leaders dog.' Running a hand through her hair Katy continued. 'Seems like that would be enough for Bugsy to decide to do the whole 'eye for an eye' thing.'

Maccoy suddenly spoke up. 'Well then Saunders, Chilcot I think it is time to bring in the ring leader of that delightful little gang. Apparently he was last seen at King's Cross.' Picking up the phone to his side Maccoy started to dial a number before continuing. 'I'll ring over there and let them know you are on your way.'

Standing up Katy replied. 'Thanks sir.' In silence Liam followed her out to the car.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Edited and updated 22 feb 2015**

* * *

Maccoy and Katy stood watching Liam interview Bugsy, the leader of the P Runners. Liam had been in the room with Bugsy for over an hour and was apparently getting nowhere. Getting annoyed at the lack of progress Katy turned to face Maccoy 'Please Sir, this is getting us nowhere, we are wasting time, let me in there with him please.'

Shaking his head Maccoy replied. 'No Chilcot, I won't allow it.'

Annoyed Katy turned away from Maccoy. 'Why not? Liam isn't getting anywhere with him. You know the deal with abduction cases, the longer we waste here the more likely it is that Sam is going to be killed.'

Turning his back on the interview room Maccoy faced Katy. 'We don't have any leverage on him yet Chilcot, until we know what can use against him; I can't let you into that room.'

Frustrated Katy started to walk away but was interrupted by Liam walking out of the room. He stared at Maccoy and Katy before he spoke. 'I'm getting nowhere with him at all. But I do think he knows more than he is letting on.'

Katy looked in to Bugsy who was now picking his nails looking anxious. 'You wouldn't think that he is the leader of a gang would you?' Liam stood next to her watching Bugsy through the glass. 'Think he will crack soon?'

Before Liam could respond, Maccoy's phone started ringing; glancing down at it he spoke to Liam. 'Get back in there and keep him talking try to tire him out.' Maccoy answered the phone. 'Maccoy.' Liam looked away from Maccoy and back to Katy who shrugged at him. Liam sighed and walked back into the room. Katy continued to watch Liam interrogate him. 'Can you fax it over now?'

Katy glanced over at Maccoy who had started to walk back over. 'Great.' He hung up and addressed Katy. 'We've got some information on Mr Finlay in there coming through. Go get it and read it Chilcot.' Nodding Katy turned away from him. 'Oh and Katy?' she paused to look at Maccoy again, he was smiling triumphantly at her. 'Once you've read it, you can go in there and nail him to the floor.'

* * *

Half an hour had passed since Katy had received the information on Bugsy and she felt like she was getting nowhere. Glancing at the time she jumped as she realised it was now past 3am. Yawning she stood up and went across the room for the 5th coffee of the night taking some of the papers across with her.

Picking up her cup, she noticed Maccoy walking back into the room, briefly glancing at him she walked back over to the rest of the papers and waited for him to sit next to her. 'Any luck?' Maccoy asked.

Shaking her head Katy glanced up at Maccoy. 'All I've really got is that he doesn't like his full name.' She returned to the papers in front of her. 'And I'm losing the ability to read words and understand their meaning.'

Chuckling to himself Maccoy picked up one of the pieces of paper. 'Never thought I would hear you say that Chilcot.' He started to read through it.

Katy glanced up at her boss without responding. She was about to reply to him, but noticed he was no longer paying her any attention. Sighing to herself she leant forward and grabbed another piece of paper.

It took another 10 minutes for Katy to find what she needed, in that time Maccoy had walked back over to the interrogation room. Katy stood up and ran over to him and held up the piece of paper. Maccoy took it off her and read it while she drained the last of her cup of coffee; crumpling it she threw the cup into the nearest bin.

She turned to look into the interrogation room while Maccoy continued to read. Eventually he spoke to Katy. 'This should work Chilcot.' He held the paper out to Katy.

Katy looked away from Liam and over to Maccoy. 'Now?' Maccoy nodded as he gave her back the paper.

Wasting no time at all Katy immediately burst into the room causing the two men to jump. Ignoring Liam she spoke directly to Bugsy. 'Why hello there Robert, you seem to have annoyed my good friend Detective Saunders.'

Bugsy looked shocked and took a while to respond. 'That's not my name.'

Sitting down opposite him she placed the paper down in front of her and cupped her face with her hands. 'Oh, I'm sorry Robert, did you want me to use your gangster name?'

A snarl appeared on his face. 'Shut up bitch.'

Grinning Katy continued to wind Bugsy up whilst Liam looked on. 'I'm sorry, that isn't my name Rob… I mean Bugsy.'

Frowning Bugsy appeared to decide to use another tactic to try and outsmart Katy. 'Well I can't call you by your name if you don't tell me it.'

Nodding Katy leaned forward and offered her hand to Bugsy. 'That is true. I'm Detective Chilcot.'

Bugsy replied sarcastically ignoring the hand. 'Well ain't that just wonderful.'

Katy and Liam shared a glance as Katy withdrew her hand. 'No Bugsy, really it is not. We need to know what you have done to Sam Herbert?'

Bugsy folded his arms and stared at Liam as he responded. 'Who?'

Scoffing Katy pulled the papers closer to herself. 'Don't bullshit me, we know you had issues with his older brother James, so you all decided to take it out on his little brother. Revenge for Butch right? Sam was just perfect was he not?' She raised her eyebrows and waited for him to guess what she was implying.

Bugsy unfolded his arms and placed them on the table. 'Are you implying that we…?'

Liam suddenly spoke up. 'Oh, no, not at all Bugsy, you implied that yourself.'

Bugsy looked away from the pair. 'I don't know nothing about it.'

Katy leant forward and forced Bugsy to look at her. 'Ah, well, you see I think you are lying and I think you know where he is. I also know you are going to help us find him.'

Staring into Katy's face Bugsy replied harshly. 'I'm not saying anything.'

Standing up Katy went to walk away. 'Oh that's fine, but what are all your little pathetic loser friends going to think if it gets out that their fearless leader has a rather worrying obsession with pre-teens.' Katy watched his face pale as the situation sunk in.

Looking defeated Bugsy spoke. 'If I tell you where he is, you let me go?'

Katy walked back over to him. 'And here comes the use of that wonderful brain of yours. You tell us where he is and who has him and we won't tell your friends who exactly you are.'

Bugsy looked around the room as trying to detect if anyone else could overhear him. 'Do you know St Clements hospital?' Nodding Katy allowed him to continue. 'We took him there.' Liam immediately left the room leaving Katy with Bugsy.

Standing up Katy got up and walked to the door. Pausing she turned to face Bugsy. 'Now you just sit here and wait while we check this out, if we find out you are lying your friends may also find out that you are a snitch to the police.' She didn't bother to see his reaction as she walked out of the door.

* * *

Pulling up outside the hospital Katy looked over at it. 'Wow, that isn't creepy at all.' Opening her door she stepped out and onto the footpath.

Liam locked the car and walked over to her. 'What did you expect Chilcot? It is abandoned.' Katy shrugged and walked over to the swat team that were waiting for them. 'Are you leading this Chilcot or am I?'

Still looking up at the building she ignored Liam instead she seemed to be evaluating the situation. 'Want to go in through the front or the back?'

Whilst they both looked up at the building they didn't really pay attention to the rest of the officers arriving. 'Does it matter?' Liam finally asked.

Katy shrugged and finally looked away from the hospital. 'I guess not.' Pulling out her torch and gun she continued to speak. 'The sooner we get in there the sooner we can save Sam. So I say we go for the front.' She turned to one of the other officers. 'We need all the other exits covering now before we enter ok?' The officers nodded and ran off. Katy turned back to look at Liam who was looking at her oddly. 'What?'

Liam didn't respond immediately. 'I know I've asked this multiple times today, but are you sure you want to go in here?' Katy started to open her mouth, but Liam interrupted. 'Look I know what you are going to say, but you need to face the possibility that Sam may well be dead in here, I need to know you will be totally fine with that.'

Katy rolled her eyes as she heard confirmation in her earpiece that everyone was in place. 'Christ Liam, yes I will be fine.' She turned on her torch and walked up to the front door of the hospital. She waited for Liam to walk up beside her before speaking again. 'You ready?' He nodded. She turned to the door and addressed all the officers over the communicator. 'Go, go, go!'

Watching Liam kick the door down they quickly entered the building going from room to room looking for signs that Sam had been there. Katy listened to the rest of the officers waiting to see if they had seen any signs of movement. Eventually they had cleared the ground floor and started up the stairs.

Once at the top of the stairs Katy paused sensing something behind her. Turning around she looked down the corridor, immediately she noticed the open door at the end and the arm hanging out of it. Nudging Liam she pointed it out to him. Nodding his awareness at her they both approached cautiously holding out their guns they paused outside the door. Katy allowed Liam to approach the door ahead of her. As he walked ahead of her he stopped and lowered his gun and just motioned for Katy to approach.

Lowering her gun she walked up to Liam. Both of them ignored the dead man at their feet and instead looked at the small child in the centre of the room. Although it was obvious that he was dead Katy walked over to the child and tried to find a pulse. She felt the tears start to form as she addressed the child. 'I'm so sorry Sam.' she reached out to his face gently stroking his cheek. She felt Liam walk up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Katy stood up causing Liam to step away from her slightly. 'Damn it!' she kicked at some rubble on the floor.

'Katy?' Liam turned to Katy who had started to walk off. 'Where are you going?'

Wiping her eyes Katy looked up at Liam. 'I have to let James know what we've…' Katy bit back a sob. 'Someone needs to let him know about…' Overwhelmed by grief Katy started sobbing. Liam walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. 'He needs to know.'

Stroking her hair Liam responded. 'Yes Katy, I know, but not when you are like this.'

Katy withdrew from the hug and started to walk away as the coroners walked into the room. 'I'll be fine when we get there. Come on.' She strode out of the room knowing he would follow her.

**A/N- Just so you know, that is it for this little flashback, we will be back with the regular cast of CM in the next chapter. Also, in theory, this is the last time I will upload a couple of chapters so close together.**

**So once again, I just wanted to say a huge thank you to every single one of you who is reading this and enjoying it and I hope you continue to like it :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- This chapter was edited and updated on May 13****th**

**And I am so sorry about the delay in editing. University got in the way. However I now have nearly 5 months of free time so I am hoping to get on top of this again!**

* * *

'Wait a second.' Rossi interrupted Liam and looked up at the screen. 'Am I missing something here? If this gang is the one that killed Sam then why and how did James get so involved with them and come after Katy?'

The team looked up at Liam as he sat back in his chair and ran his hand through his hair. 'We don't know. All we know is James blamed Katy for the death of Sam. After the funeral he disappeared. Then a few weeks after Katy joined you across the pond we started to hear rumours that James had joined the gang that killed Sam, that he blamed Katy for that and with the help of the gang he was going to get his revenge on her.' Liam sighed. 'By the time we managed to catch up to James, he had already left the country.'

Hotch nodded up to Liam. 'Ok, thanks for your help Liam. We'll contact you again if we need anything.'

Waving Liam responded. 'The pleasure is all mine Agent Hotchner.' Liam disappeared as Garcia ended the call.

Prentiss turned from the screen to face the rest of the team. 'That certainly does seem to fit.' She uttered before going to pick up some of the photos they had retrieved from Katy's earlier in the day. They all sat in silence taking in the information that Liam had just given them about the Sam Herbert case.

Morgan glanced over at Reid who seemed to be puzzled over something. 'Hey kid, what's up?'

Looking over to Morgan. Reid spoke. 'I recognised that photo of Katy with the Beaver colony in England that Liam showed us. She had it hidden in a book with other photos.'

Hotch picked up the photo in question and turned it to face everyone in the room. 'Do you think it is significant?'

Reid shook his head. 'I don't know. Just seems a bit odd that she would hide it, although it makes sense as to why she did that now. But I don't know how we are going to let James know that we know what she lied about.'

JJ reached across and placed a hand on Reid's arm. 'She didn't lie Reid. James just sees it that way.'

'I don't think we do need to let him know anything.' Garcia interrupted whilst staring at her computer screen.

Rossi leant towards Garcia. 'Why?'

Instead of responding verbally Garcia just set up the projector to show them what was on her screen. Prentiss looked at the name on the email Garcia had received and turned to face Garcia. 'Is that what I think it is?' Garcia just nodded in silence as the rest of the team sat up straighter in their chairs.

There was a long silence before Hotch gave the order. 'Garcia, click the link.'

* * *

Katy felt someone pushing her head up and wiping at the dry blood on her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes to see the man who had fed her earlier was now cleaning up her cuts. As she winced the man seemed to suddenly notice she was awake. 'Don't move. You'll only make it worse.' He said to her in a rather gentle tone.

Glancing into his eyes Katy responded. 'I'm sorry.' The man just grunted and continued to clean up her cuts. Flexing her hand Katy winced as pain suddenly shot through her, remembering James had broken her fingers. 'Any chance I can go to the bathroom?'

Pausing in his cleaning of her face the man turned to his face to look into her eyes again. 'Not yet no.'

Crossing her legs Katy forced him to maintain eye contact with her. 'Please. I haven't been in hours, or even days. Do you want me to do my business on you?'

Without responding he dropped the first aid kit onto the floor and untied her arms, forcing her to stand up he grabbed her under her arm to help her stay steady. 'Don't try anything funny Chilcot.'

Coughing as they started their progress Katy looked sideways at him. 'That's unfair!' The man's grasp tightened on her. 'Ow!' She tried to pull her arm away. 'I'm in no fit state to run away thanks to James.' She felt the grip relax on her as he dragged her through the door to the dirtiest toilet she had ever seen. 'I just don't think it is fair that you know my name when I don't know yours!'

Suddenly she was pushed into a cubicle. 'Hurry up.' Was all he muttered as she fell to the floor, the door closing on her.

Katy accidentally put all the weight on her bad hand, swearing under her breath she managed to pull herself up off the floor. After a frantic struggle with her trousers and her one good hand she managed to get to the toilet in time. Staring at the door she heard the man pacing around the room waiting for her. As she finished she spoke to him. 'So, going to tell me your name?'

Surprisingly she actually got a reply. 'Simon.' Opening the door Katy smiled up at him as she left the toilet. He reached out and grabbed her arm. 'Come on. Don't tell him I told you it either.'

Smiling to herself she looked at the floor as they walked back into the main room. 'I won't.' she muttered as she allowed him to lead her back into the room.

Simon was just tying her arms up again as James walked back into the room. 'Leave, set up the equipment.' Simon nodded, and grabbed the first aid gear. James watched him leave the room before turning to look at Katy. Katy tried to avoid eye contact with James. Noticing this insult James slapped her. 'You'll be pleased to know your team figured out your lie. Although they don't believe you are capable of lying. Not sure why that one surprised me. You've always been good at hiding things.'

Rolling her eyes Katy responded. 'I didn't kill your brother, it was…' James grabbed her around the neck.

'DON'T!' he screamed at her. Katy fought against him trying to breathe. 'DON'T YOU DARE BLAME ANYONE FOR YOUR ACTIONS! HE'D STILL BE ALIVE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU!' Tears started to fall down Katy's cheeks as James continued to shake her.

Just as suddenly as he started strangling her James stopped and let go of her neck. He turned away from her as Katy sat desperately trying to inhale some oxygen. James looked back up to Katy a few minutes later when he calmed down. 'Anyway, it's time for the team to see you. So you better do what I say.' He turned away from her as if he was looking for something on the table.

Looking to the ground Katy replied stubbornly. 'No.'

James spun around to look at her. 'What did you say?'

She looked up and into his eyes. 'I said no James. I'm not giving you that satisfaction.'

Grasping her broken fingers James pulled Katy towards him and out of the chair. Katy bit her lip as she looked up at him, trying to ignore the pain. 'I could kill you Katy.'

Grinning Katy responded. 'I highly doubt that James.' James suddenly let go of her causing her to fall back to the to the ground. James lunged at her kicking and punching her in every available space. This time Katy could not hold in the screams of pain as she felt her ribs break. She curled up into a ball trying to protect herself. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' she pleaded with him.

Leaning down to her James picked Katy up of the ground and whispered into her ear. 'I can do what I like to you bitch, I will kill you, but not yet.' James looked up and dropped Katy to the floor when he noticed Simon in the room. 'Is it ready?'

Simon nodded at him, making sure he did not look down at Katy who was staring up at him willing him to look at her. 'Yes sir.'

Punching Katy one last time James stood up and started to walk away. 'Clean it up and keep quiet. She'll be going live to her friends in 2 minutes.'

* * *

The team sat around the table all staring at the blank screen. No one spoke as they stared up at it. Hotch finally spoke breaking the silence. 'Is there something wrong with the link?'

Typing frantically at her computer Garcia spoke. 'I don't think so. I don't think they would send me a fake link.'

Morgan said what everyone was thinking. 'Well baby girl I think they may have.'

Garcia looked up at Morgan, glaring before she quickly went back to work. 'Shut up Morgan. I'm trying to figure out what is going on here and you telling me I am wrong when I am not is not helping anyone.'

Rossi was still staring up at the screen. 'Is it possible it isn't live yet? You get that with livestreams on the internet don't you, where the link is live before the footage?' The rest of the team looked at him in complete shock. Sensing the looks he turned to look at his fellow team members. 'I do have a life outside of work you know.'

Staring at Rossi over the screen of the laptop Garcia looked stunned. 'Why didn't I think of that?'

Prentiss spoke a small smile on her face. 'Because you were too busy being too technical about the whole issue.'

'Oh I'm sorry I'm doing my job well.' She said sarcastically. 'Should I…'

'Garcia.' Hotch said warningly.

'I'm sorry…' Garcia went silent as the link suddenly went live.

The team looked back up to the screen as it the image came into focus. A figure was being pushed back into a chair. The figure was obviously female and in pain as the man in front of her sat her down. The camera zoomed in closer to the pair and the man knelt down to tie her legs down. He stood up and pointed to the camera behind himself, all the while keeping his face out of view of the camera itself. The woman, who appeared to have been beaten recently and had a badly bandaged right hand suddenly spoke to the man and spat at him. Reid winced as she was hit across the face almost causing her to fly out of the chair.

'Oh my' JJ uttered as Katy finally looked up into the camera and seemed to be looking at them.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- This chapter was edited and updated on 13****th**** May.**

* * *

Coughing Katy felt a rough hand grab hold of her and pull her back onto the chair. As the pain started to subside she looked up at the camera whilst ensuring that she kept James in her peripheral vision, noticing that he was deliberately keeping himself out of view of the camera. 'I'm guessing they can't hear right now can they?'

James nodded. 'Well, we don't want you communicating with them yet.' He turned away and looked at Simon. 'You got the script ready for her?' Simon nodded in the background as Katy just stared at James in disbelief. 'Oh, come on, don't look so surprised Chilcot. I've had all the time in the world to think about what I want you to say to them.' Stepping directly behind the camera James held up a computer with text on it. 'Read this now. When I nod start speaking. They'll hear you.'

Skim reading what James had written for her, Katy stared at him disgust. 'You have got to be kidding me.'

* * *

Suddenly the audio blasted into the conference room as they all sat looking at Katy who had obviously finished speaking to whoever was off the screen. Garcia fiddled with the volume as Katy started to address them apparently reading from a script.

'Hello agents. As you can see our mutual enemy Miss Chilcot is alive and well. As I promised she would be if you could figure out why she is a liar.' Glancing directly at the camera they watched as Katy tried and failed to take a deep breath, wincing in pain she continued. 'You can also see that she is starting to be a bit of a handful and I am starting to tire of her constant moaning and insulting me. Therefore I'm cutting the time down to three days. You have three days to find her. Then I will kill her.' Pausing Katy bit her lip before continuing to read the rest of whatever had been put in front of her. 'You will be getting another clue in due time, but be aware if any of you fail not only will I kill the bitch, I will come after you all.'

Whilst she had been talking Prentiss had been watching Katy's eyes, noticing that she seemed to regularly glance at the camera and then down to her side. Suddenly she realised that Katy was trying to get them to notice. 'Hey, what is she doing with her hand?' Prentiss was watching Katy tap out a rhythm. 'Is that Morse code?' They all leant closer to the screen looking at the non-verbal message she was giving out. 'Did anyone know she knew Morse code?'

'Never mind that Emily, do any of us know Morse code?' Morgan asked looking around the room. No one answered, instead they all turned to Reid.

A few seconds passed before Hotch asked the question they all had. 'Reid, how quickly can you learn?'

Stepping nearer to Garcia, Reid responded instantly. 'Put it up on screen.' Garcia turned back to her computer and tapped frantically, finding what Reid needed almost instantly she moved aside to allow Reid to learn it quickly.

The audio on screen suddenly cut out again as Katy finished the message that James had apparently given her to read aloud, she now seemed to be talking to whoever was off screen. From what Hotch could tell, in the 36 hours that James had been with Katy he had done a lot of damage to her physically. Mentally, however, and to her credit, she did seem to be coping. Hotch dared to hope that she might get out of this ok if she could just hold on to her sanity. But the only factor that was uncertain was exactly how broken the death of Sam had made James and no one seemed to know what he was capable of, even those back in London seemed clueless in the whole situation. Hotch just hoped that they would never have to find out if James was capable of murder.

Reid looked up from the screen he had been looking at bringing Hotch out of his revive. 'Done.' He stood up and leant over Garcia watching Katy tap out a message slowly. 'Someone write down the letters I say.' JJ, who already had a pen in her hand grabbed some paper and looked back up to Reid who started mumbling to himself, occasionally saying a letter louder for JJ to copy down. 'Two dots- I, two dashes M, three dashes O, dash, dot, dash K.' Looking to JJ he spoke again. 'And she keeps repeating that.'

JJ looked up from where she had been writing down what Reid said. 'I'm Ok. She's telling us that she is ok.' She held up the paper to show them all. Morgan swore under his breath as Garcia covered her mouth with her hands, tears starting to form in her eyes. Hotch glanced over at Rossi who just nodded at him before focusing on their missing colleague.

The audio suddenly blasted back on causing them all to focus back on the screen. Katy was glaring at someone off the screen who was talking so quietly none of them could hear it. Suddenly someone appeared on screen almost blocking her from view. Katy shouted out loud. 'You are a coward James, getting your men to do your dirty work. It's pathetic.'

The man on screen stepped closer, turning to face a figure off screen. Nodding at whatever had been said to him, he knelt down to the bag on the floor and produced a hypodermic needle from within the bag. Standing back up he leant over Katy who watched as he jabbed it into her arm. 'Hey! Why send me back to sleep? I'm not exactly about to run off! If you are going to kill me do it, YOU COWARD!' As the man walked off from screen Katy lifted her head and looked at the camera, winking at them before the drug finally hit her, she fell unconscious as the screen went black.

* * *

'Stop the camera.' James said to Simon as Katy fell into a deep sleep. Simon fiddled with the camera as James walked up to Katy. Leaning over her James whispered into her ear. 'I am not a coward. You are not getting out of here alive.' Standing back up, he turned to face Simon. 'I'm off to sleep, wake me if you hear anything.'

Simon watched James walk away from him frowning. Turning to look back at Katy he was confused. What James had told him about Katy and what he himself saw in Katy just did not add up. Although Simon was the first to admit that he was, and had never been the best judge in character, the story that James gave about his younger brother and the reactions this woman had been having to those accusations did not make sense.

To be honest, Simon was starting to believe that James was lying and was just doing this for some strange sick desire for revenge. And Simon realised that he really was not sure he was up to taking part in whatever James had planned for Katy.

Glancing over his shoulder to check that James had actually left. Simon walked quietly over to the laptop, picking it up he walked away and sat with his back against the wall, keeping on ear on the door James had just left through Simon started looking into the background of both James and Katy to determine if his gut instinct was right and that he had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

Katy again felt the familiar sense of slowly coming around but this time it was also met with a sharp intense pain all over her body. Gasping she opened her eyes and looked around her. She was alone in the room but a mirror had been placed in front of her. In silence Katy could not stop the tears from falling down her face as she saw just what James had done to her.

Warily Katy sat up straight in the chair, noticing that her arms had been untied she lifted her good arm up and touched her face where it was cut, wincing at the pain she stared up into the mirror again. Tracing the cut with her finger she slowly lifted her bad hand, glancing at the wounds that James had inflicted there.

As she felt some of her strength returning she moved her hand to her ribs immediately feeling that at least two were broken. Moving her hand towards her stomach she lifted her top and saw the deep black bruise that was forming across it. Touching it she whimpered as more pain registered in her brain. A tear fell down her cheek as she tried to conceal from herself just how much pain she was actually in.

Looking up she jumped in shock, Simon had been sat in the room the entire time staring at her, a laptop on his knees. As they stared at each other Simon put down the computer and walked over to her. He sat on the floor in front of her and asked the one question she had started to believe she wouldn't hear ever again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- Edited and updated 13****th**** May. Yes I did update at least 3 in a day. I'm on a roll with this right now.**

* * *

'Are you ok?' Simon asked her.

Katy chose to not reply and instead looked at him surprised at his sudden concern over her. Silently she watched Simon lift a hand to her face, she couldn't stop herself from wincing as he brought a thumb to where her tears were falling and wipe away a tear from her cheek. 'Don't worry, he's asleep.' Untying Katy he smiled sadly up at her. 'He told me why we are doing this. I don't agree with it. I want to help you.'

Simon's statements had totally baffled Katy, of everything she had been expecting him to say to her, it had not been this offer of help. Watching him tend to her injuries she slowly digested everything Simon had just told her, trying to profile if he was being genuine. Unfortunately the drugs in her system and the pain of her injuries was just causing her too much distraction and she was slowly distracted from her own thoughts.

Sitting up straighter in the chair Katy finally spoke. 'Why should I trust anything you say?'

Shrugging Simon looked at her again. 'It's up to you really. But I can offer you a deal to get out of here.'

Again, Katy did not respond instead choosing to evaluate his words. She was conflicted, while she knew that he was being genuine on some level it was highly difficult to believe that he had suddenly changed his attitude. As he undid the bandage on her broken hand she finally spoke again. 'I don't need your help, my team will come for me. They will find me.' Katy said confidently. Simon however, didn't respond, he just looked up at her before continuing with his work.

* * *

It had been a few minutes since the link to Katy had gone blank, in that time none of the team had spoken. They were all trying to compose themselves and come up with a plan of action and taking in what they had just seen on the screen.

Eventually a voice broke the silence causing them all to look up. 'I don't understand why we are playing his game!' Morgan said getting out of the chair and pacing the room.

Hotch responded to Morgan watching him pace around the room. 'Because I think he will actually kill her.'

Stopping to turn to look at his boss Morgan spat out. 'Don't be so stupid Hotch. If he was going to kill her he would have done it by now, he wouldn't be playing this stupid game.'

Rossi cut in before Hotch could respond. 'You saw the state of Katy, she is obviously fighting back and getting punished for it. The best we can do for Katy now is to wait for the clue James is going to send us.'

Throwing his hands in the air Morgan admitted defeat and sat back down at the table next to Prentiss who glanced at him before looking away. The team descended into silence again avoiding discussing the situation until Garcia spoke up.

'Hey, how does James even know what we are doing anyway?' The team all turned to face her. 'It isn't because he hacked me.'

'Who knows? I'm more worried about getting her back here in one piece than wondering about how he knows what we are doing.' Morgan spat out.

Looking at Garcia, JJ spoke. 'No, she has a point, how does he know what we are doing and how we have done what he said?'

Reid rested his chin in a hand obviously thinking hard. 'If he isn't hacking Garcia that means either there is a mole or we have been bugged.'

Morgan turned and looked shocked. 'Come on Reid, are you really suggesting that one of us is a mole? Or that someone could have come into this room and bugged it?'

'Not one of us no, one of them out there.' He pointed into the bullpen. 'Anyone of them could have overheard us earlier. And I'm not sure how the room could have been bugged with no one noticing.'

Turning to look into the bullpen Morgan sighed. 'It could be both I suppose.'

Garcia responded. 'The room hasn't been bugged, apart from us no one has been in this room over the past week. I always keep an eye on it when you guys aren't here.'

'It could it be something to do with Liam.' Prentiss mused.

Rossi scoffed and turned to Prentiss. 'I highly doubt that. You saw his reactions to Chilcot being missing, that was a genuine reaction.'

Sitting back in her chair Prentiss sighed. 'Well I don't know then.'

JJ had been ignoring this conversation between the other members of the team instead choosing to look over to their unit chief who seemed to also be ignoring the conversation around them. From the look of concentration on his face. Suddenly he stood up and started to walk out of the room. 'Hotch?'

Pausing at the door Hotch turned to face them all again. 'I'm going to speak to Strauss, to let her know about the situation. JJ can you contact her mother again and update her on what we know, and see if Katy ever spoke to her about this case, she might know something that Liam didn't know.'

JJ stood up and began to follow him out of the room, but not before she heard Garcia mutter under her breath. 'Do you think Hotch knows something we don't?'

* * *

Waking up James sighed in contentment. His plan was working perfectly. If he was lucky, in less than 48 hours Katy would be dead. Picking up his phone he glanced through the messages. He realised he had one from the UK, he smiled as he read the message to himself. It would appear that his plan was working.

Standing up James went to look out of the window into the room in which Katy was being kept, the smile fell from his face when he saw Simon seemed to have both untied her and was talking to her. Stuffing his feet in his shoes he wrenched open the door and walked towards them both.

'What are you doing?' he asked angrily causing Simon to jump.

Looking up Katy saw James striding towards them looking very angry. Simon stood up to face James. 'I was just cleaning up her wounds and just needed to untie her to do it.' Katy watched as James glanced briefly between the two seeming to evaluate the truth in Simon's words. Deliberately Katy made sure to not keep eye contact with either of them.

Seeming satisfied with this answer James focused on Simon. 'Tie her up then come with me, I need you to do something.' Silently Simon grabbed Katy's arms and twisted them painfully behind her back. Gasping in pain she hardly heard James as he laughed at her obvious discomfort. Katy deliberately looked up and glared at him as he laughed again and started to walk off. 'Don't worry bitch, I'll be back.'

As he walked through the door she mumbled under her breath. 'I don't doubt that.'

* * *

Interrupted from reading a file by someone knocking on her door. Strauss looked up and saw Aaron at her door. 'Come in Aaron.' Watching as he strode into the room she put down the paperwork she was looking over and motioned for him to take a seat at the table before she joined him. 'Any news?'

Aaron shook his head. 'We are waiting on the next clue from James. Agent Jareau is in contact with her mother as we speak. The team seem to think that we may have a mole or a bug in the bullpen somewhere.'

Leaning forward Strauss interrupted. 'And what do you think?'

Looking Strauss in the face he spoke. 'Logically I think they may be right. We need to establish if we have been bugged and how, but I don't think we can prove the mole exists now, we need to focus on saving Katy and James seems to need to know where and what we are doing. If he doesn't know that it is possible he could kill Katy before we get to her.'

As Strauss took in what Aaron had just told her they both lapsed into silence. Knowing he would be watching her for a reaction she deliberately avoided eye contact. Eventually she looked back up and into his eyes. 'I've been thinking.' She paused before continuing. 'I think you need to tell the team the whole truth about Agent Chilcot.'

The surprise was evident on Aaron's face and his reply was the one she was expecting. 'No.'

Choosing to stand up to give herself more authority Strauss continued. 'I know you might not want too, but it might be the key to getting her back in one piece.'

However, Aaron seemed to know her plan of action immediately and had a response to that. 'I can't, she trusted me to keep it from the team.'

Coming back over to him Strauss sat down next to him forcing him to look at her she continued. 'Your team needs to know all the facts, the more you keep from them about her past, the harder it will be to tell them why some of what James said is the truth.'

Standing up Hotch turned his back on Strauss and walked towards the door. He felt conflicted. While he knew what she meant he still felt like telling the whole team the whole truth about Chilcot would lead to more issues than it was honestly worth. As he opened the door he was stopped by Strauss speaking again. 'Agent Hotchner.' Hearing the change in Erin's voice he turned to face her. 'If you don't tell them, I will.' Hotch stared at Strauss for a moment before closing the door and walking off.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- Also updated on May 13****th****.**

* * *

Katy woke up abruptly. She'd spent the night falling into fitful short naps that were interrupted by the reappearance of Simon and/or James. Every time they appeared they ignored her instead focusing on the laptop that had been placed on the table nearby. As they were ignoring her Katy chose to also ignore them, instead she focused on trying to get as much rest as possible.

In the morning, she became more aware of her surroundings. She was immediately aware that she was alone. Looking across to the table she saw that the laptop was still there and still switched on, however a screensaver was covering whatever was on the screen meaning she could not see what was on it.

Gradually she started to do a mental check of all her injuries, apart from the obvious broken fingers and ribs she was pretty certain that the left hand side of her face had now swollen to double its size from the throbbing that was vibrating around her head.

Although she knew that she was in a lot of physical pain she allowed herself to be distracted from that to focus on her mental health. Given the circumstances she felt that she was coping with the stress of the situation fairly well. How long she kept that status however depended on how much more James wanted out of her, she was after all only human.

After a while Katy began to sense that she was no longer alone in the room and had in fact not been alone for a while. She looked up and saw James leaning on a doorframe watching her. Not bothering to maintain eye contact Katy looked away before speaking to him. 'What do you want?'

James walked over to her, grabbing her face roughly he turned her to face him. 'I've been watching you for a while Katy. You seem a little, concerned, over your injuries.' Letting go of her face he walked around to untie her. 'But don't worry, they are about to get a lot worse.'

Katy fell to the ground as James pushed her out of the chair, she didn't bother to catch herself, a decision she instantly regretted as the pain blossomed all over her body with the sudden impact. Hiding her face from James she responded attempting to hide the pain from her voice. 'I'm not.'

'Well you should be.' Katy looked up and saw Simon had moved the laptop and was now fiddling with what could only be described as a crucifix. James was watching her as her eyes went wide in shock at the weird contraption. 'You are about to put on a show for your precious team.'

Simon walked over to Katy and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, roughly he pulled her towards the contraption and started fastening Katy to it. Katy noticed that he seemed to be avoiding looking her in the eye. As he turned away from her Katy focused on the laptop that was now facing her. Stunned she saw herself on the screen.

* * *

Yet again the team were making their way back to the F.B.I headquarters. Following the late night message from James via Katy, Hotch had left them only to return later from a brief meeting with Strauss and insisted they all attempt to try and get more rest.

Although none of them had been happy to essentially abandon rescuing Katy, they had all known that they needed to rest to be able to find her. She needed them to be fully functioning. However, the morning found them all heading back into the office a few hours earlier than they normally would.

Reid ran into the bullpen coming to a stop next to his desk, picking up his bag he looked across at Katy's desk and saw that the coffee Garcia had brought for Katy on Monday was still sat there. Pausing he stared at it for a few seconds before picking it up to throw it away. As he did so he noticed the picture that was on her desk he frowned at it not moving.

Prentiss walked up behind Reid as he was looking at it. 'You ok Reid?'

Initially Reid didn't answer Prentiss, he placed the cup back down on Katy's desk before he picked up the frame before turning to Prentiss. 'No, are you?' Prentiss shook her head as Reid showed her the photo.

Unnoticed by the pair Morgan and JJ had walked over to them. Looking over their shoulders JJ spoke. 'I've never seen that photo of us.'

Shaking her head as she looked at the photo of the whole team from a meal out not long after Katy had joined them Prentiss tried to hide the emotion from her voice. 'No, neither have I. I like it though.'

Reid gently put the photo back down where he had found it. 'I didn't realise we were that important to her.'

Morgan sat down on the edge of Katy's desk looking up into Reid's face. 'All the more reason we have to save her Pretty boy.' As a group the team lapsed into silence staring at the photo, all lost in their own thoughts about Katy.

Suddenly and unnoticed by the team, Hotch came out of his office followed by Strauss. They only noticed her when she spoke, interrupted their thoughts. 'Team, conference room now.' In silence they all gathered up a few things and headed into the conference room. Unsurprisingly Rossi was already sat in the room leaning back in a chair. In silence he watched them all walk in.

Once sat in the room Strauss walked to the head of the table sharing a glance with Hotch who seemed unhappy with the fact that Strauss was in the room.

'Good morning team.' Strauss started. 'I'm sorry to have to do this…'

JJ leant forward looking Strauss right in the face. 'You better not be taking us off this case.'

Looking slightly annoyed Strauss continued. 'No Agent Jareau. If you hadn't interrupted me I would have been able to inform you that it is something that will help you with finding Agent Chilcot.'

Rossi stared at Strauss looking slightly perplexed. 'And you are only telling us about this now?'

'Agent Hotchner and I didn't think it was necessary for you to know what we are about to tell you.' Looking at Hotch the team immediately knew that whatever Strauss was about to divulge was not something that he actually wanted to tell them. 'However, it would seem that now is the time that you need to know something about Chilcot's past, something that may help you find her.'

'I'm sorry ma'am' Morgan interrupted Strauss. 'But Katy's past has nothing to do with us.'

Strauss opened her mouth to argue with Morgan but was interrupted by Garcia who ran into the conference room with a laptop in her hands not realising what she had stumbled into the middle of. 'She's back online.' Garcia didn't look up at them as she started connecting the laptop up so they could also see what was going on. 'And this is not pretty.'

Turning to the screen the team watched as the image flickered on screen. It was immediately obvious that Katy had been beaten since they had seen her the night before. However, although it was apparent that she was in pain, it was not what had everyone's attention. Instead they all focused on the large object that had been placed behind Katy. It was difficult to tell exactly what it was as it was out of focus.

As they watched Katy the object behind her was moved as Katy was forced up off the floor and towards it. 'What the hell?' Morgan uttered.

Shaking her head Garcia tried to keep her eyes off the screen. 'I don't know, she was in a chair when it first came online'

The camera was moved as Katy was being strapped to the object making it easy for them to see exactly what it was, none of them spoke, they were all too stunned at what they were seeing. The first movement in the conference room came from Strauss who stepped towards the screen turning to face the team. 'Is that a crucifix?'


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- Another chapter edited on the 13****th**** May. I apparently had a lot of free time today!**

* * *

Exhausted James couldn't help but grin to himself as he paused and looked up at Katy who was doing her best to not show the pain he had caused her. Keeping his back to the camera behind himself James lowered the plank of wood he had been using and wiped his brow with his sleeve. Katy suddenly looked up at him again, feeling the anger coursing through his veins he slapped her before he realised what he was doing. Deciding that he had done enough to her for now James spoke to Simon 'Turn it off.'

Katy looked away from James and turned her attention to the laptop. Staring at it she mouthed to her team, who she knew would still be watching. This was not unnoticed by James. Picking up the plank of wood again James turned around again. 'Is it off?' He barked at Simon. As soon as James got confirmation from Simon he stepped up to Katy. 'Do that again and you are dead, you hear me?'

Choosing to ignore James, Katy turned away from the laptop and smiled to herself, which only angered James more. Ignoring Katy he turned to focus his attention on Simon. 'Take her down and turn the camera back on.'

Confused Simon looked up from what he had been doing. 'Sir?'

Walking away from them both James replied. 'You heard me, do it now. I'll be back in a minute. Get the other things I requested too.'

Not even bothering to hear Simon's reply James walked out of the room allowing the door to slam shut behind himself. Dropping the plank of wood he sat down on the cot debating if he was going to be pushing Katy too far with what he had planned for her next.

Leaning back against the wall James closed his eyes and thought back to when Sam was still alive. Smiling sadly to himself James let the images play across his mind, thankful for the happy memories he still had.

Opening his eyes again James started to remember the moment that he realised his brother was missing and the pain that followed over the next day. He also remembered how Katy, who knew his little brother well did not seem that bothered about what happened to Sam.

James stood up, clenching his fists he made a decision. She needed to pay and this was the only way that he knew how to do it. Katy had never cared about his brother, she needed to be punished.

Determination shone in his eyes, this wasn't for his benefit. This was all for Sam.

* * *

Less than a minute had passed since the team had witnessed James attacking Katy on screen, in silence a very agitated Morgan had left the room only to be followed by Hotch. Knowing that Hotch was following him and probably wanted to speak to him Morgan immediately walked into his superior's office and waited for the door to be closed. Once it was closed Morgan forced himself to look up into his bosses eyes whilst also trying to stay calm.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by JJ who ran straight into the room. 'She's back on screen.' Neither man responded, instead they started following JJ back to the conference room.

As they returned to the room the rest of the team barely acknowledged them, instead they were focused on the screen. Katy was now on the floor and no longer on the crucifix, James appeared to be stood slightly off screen talking to her. In silence the team watched the scene unfold in front of them.

* * *

Stepping towards Katy he spoke again. 'Admit it Chilcot, it is your fault.'

Taking her time to answer Katy appeared to be looking over at the camera and then back at James before she finally responded shaking her head slightly before the verbal response. 'No.'

James grabbed Katy's hair and pulled her up to his height, the pain from this manoeuvre was evident on Katy's face. As James shook her he spoke again. 'I've told you Chilcot, as soon as you admit you are the reason for Sam's death I will let you go.'

Laughing sardonically Katy replied calmly. 'I don't know who you are James, but you are not the brother Sam loved.' James let go of her hair allowing her to collapse on the floor. Rolling over to look at James she continued. 'He'd be ashamed of you!' James kicked her.

Placing a foot on Katy's stomach James applied some pressure. 'DON'T YOU DARE KATY!'

Somehow Katy managed to roll away causing James to remove his foot from her stomach. 'Oh I dare James, you don't scare me, you are a pathetic excuse for a human being. You couldn't kill me even if you had the chance.' Laughing Katy slowly stood up. 'Oh, wait a minute, you do have a chance, you are a coward!'

Finally James completely lost it he walked off screen so the team couldn't see him 'Oh there it is, you pathetic human, come on, kill me, I dare you!' As they watched another figure appeared on screen with a chair. Katy was picked up and thrown into it. 'Pathetic.' Katy glared up at James as he walked up to the screen. 'Do you really think this is going to work?'

James moved slightly to the side allowing a clear view of the knife he had in his hands to be visible. The other man placed a blindfold over Katy's face. 'God James, you can't even bare to look at me as you kill me. Sam is better off without you.'

* * *

As James lunged towards Katy, Garcia turned her face away and was the first to verbally respond to watching the torture that Chilcot was enduring. 'Oh my God, he is going to kill her.' Garcia allowed the tears to fall down her face freely. 'I can't watch this.' Morgan walked over to Garcia and pulled her into a hug and allowing her to not watch as James continued with his torture of Katy.

Turning to Hotch Prentiss finally spoke. 'I can't sit here and not do anything, we need to find out everything we can about James now, we need to figure out where he would take her and what exactly he is capable of.' Morgan nodded fiercely in agreement as Garcia looked up and over at Prentiss blinking away the tears.

From the back of the room Rossi spoke whilst still staring up at the torture Katy was enduring. 'We don't know where she is yet, we need to profile his behaviour in more detail.'

Angrily Morgan removed himself from Garcia's grip and stepped up to Rossi. 'We need to profile him? Are you serious? What do you think we have been doing for the past few days?' Morgan turned his attention back to Hotch 'Hotch, he is going to kill her. I am not going to sit here and watch a team member die. We all watched Reid almost die. Now I am happy to do this by myself but I don't want to be the one to tell Katy that you all gave up on her when she needed us all.'

Silently Hotch stood up and looked Morgan in the eye. 'I agree.' Turning to face the whole team Hotch continued. 'Garcia, can you try and isolate any background noises, it might help us determine what is going on in the background.' Garcia nodded a bit reluctantly. Immediately figuring out what was wrong Hotch continued. 'JJ can help you.' JJ looked over at Garcia smiling slightly. 'Morgan, ring Liam, we need him here ASAP. Reid, Rossi, I need you to look into any information the British police have on James, we might find something in there that will be helpful.' Picking up his phone and car keys Hotch briefly looked up at the screen before Rossi interrupted his thoughts.

'Where are you going Hotch?'

'I'm going back to Katy's.' He said before he strode out of the room.

The team where silent as they watched their leader leave. Suddenly they were interrupted by Garcia gasping. 'Katy's talking to us look!'

No one had noticed that Strauss had left the room.

* * *

In the silence following this latest beating Katy finally allowed herself to break down. Knowing the team could see her she started trying to type out a Morse code message but the pain was too much for her to use her fingers. Giving up she rolled over and closed her eyes, allowing the few tears to escape.

Hearing movement next to her, she opened an eye and saw Simon had come back in with a needle. Knowing what was about to come Katy didn't say anything and closed her eye waiting for Simon to inject her.

Sensing Simon's hesitation Katy opened her eyes again and looked up at Simon who suddenly spoke to her. 'When you next wake up, I'm getting you out of here.' She continued to look up at him as he finally injected the sedative into her arm. She continued to look up at him as she felt the drug take control, as she finally succumbed to its effects she heard a voice. 'I promise.'


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Updated 14****th**** May**

* * *

Knowing that their attention was focused on their missing team member Erin had left the briefing room. She was frustrated and it wasn't her fault. It was Aaron's, she was the one that wanted to tell them about Katy, yet he was the one who insisted that they had to respect Katy's wishes and let her tell them all the truth about her identity if and when she wanted to.

Erin had warned Aaron that something like this could happen if they kept it secret; she knew that Katy's past would eventually catch up with her. But, she thought, as she stopped outside Aaron's office door, he as usual claimed to know best and laid down the law. Aaron had even had the nerve to get Katy to come to Erin herself and tell her that the team didn't need to know when she had first joined the B.A.U.

Sensing someone stood in front of her, Erin looked up and saw Anderson. He had obviously been trying to attract her attention for a while. Smiling slightly she responded to him. 'What is it Anderson?'

Anderson indicated to the envelope he was holding. 'I have a message for the Team of Agent Chilcot.'

Reaching out to grab it from him Erin responded. 'I'll give it to them Anderson.' Stunned Anderson started to open his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Erin. 'Was there anything else?'

'No Ma'am.' Anderson stuttered releasing his grip on the envelope. Erin watched as he turned to walk out of the bullpen.

Making sure that Anderson left the room, Erin looked down at the envelope in her hands. She opened it carefully. Her eyes went wide when she saw what was inside. Making a decision Strauss looked up towards the conference room and noticed that they all now seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Realising that they must be about to leave the room Straus turned away, quickly changing her plans.

Walking into Aaron's office Erin sat down and waited, knowing she was going to get her way on this matter, whether Aaron wanted it or not.

* * *

Katy wasn't sure how long she had been conscious, or if she had actually been slipping in and out of consciousness since a few minutes after Simon had injected her to send her to sleep again. All she did know was that as she had tried to roll over, the pain had spread around her body so quickly that she struggled to not cry out loud as to draw attention to herself. A voice suddenly spoke causing her to stop moving. 'Don't move.' Ignoring the voice Katy chose to open her eyes, however all she could see was darkness. Trying to not panic again, she closed her eyes and reopened them. Relief flooded through her as she realised thankfully this time she could see. It took her another second to realise that the lights in the room had been turned off deliberately.

Suddenly someone place a hand on her shoulder, turning slightly she saw Simon was back with her. 'Can you stand?' Katy nodded numbly allowing herself to be picked up and placed gently in a standing position. 'He's not here. You need to go now.' Simon started walking her towards the door.

In silence Katy tried to take in what Simon was telling her. She was sure that he was telling her to go, but she felt like she was imagining things. Choosing not to respond she stopped moving abruptly, trying to prevent Simon from guiding her.

Sensing her hesitation Simon reached into his pocket and handed her back her phone. 'Go.' Katy looked up at him in disbelief before she looked back down at the phone in her hands, it was switched off. 'As soon as I leave you ring your team, they'll find you.'

Opening a door Simon pushed Katy gently through it. 'I have to leave you here, just keep your left hand on the wall; you will find the way out.' Simon looked behind him then turned back to Katy who was slowly putting her phone into her pocket. 'I'm sorry I can't help you more. You haven't got much time Katy. Go!'

The door closed in her face and Katy collapsed to the floor, unsure of what to do. It seemed too easy. Pulling herself up to lean on the door she reached back into her pocket and got the phone out. It was switched off, frowning she switched it on and was surprised to see that it was fully charged. However it had no signal.

With strength she didn't know she even had and unaware of actually making the decision Katy suddenly became aware that she had stood up. Placing her left hand on the wall she started to walk slowly forwards, all the time staring down at her phone waiting for the signal to return to it.

* * *

Hotch walked into his office, paying no attention to the figure that was already in there. He was too focused on trying to find the keys to Katy's apartment that Reid had returned to him the previous day.

As his moved to look into his desk to find them he was interrupted. 'I've changed my mind.' A female voice spoke behind Hotch, causing him to turn round on the spot and face Strauss.

He frowned as he took in what she said. 'Ma'am?' He noticed the envelope in her hand.

Strauss stood up and handed him the envelope. 'This arrived for your team.' Hotch took it off her wordlessly. 'I was wrong to ask you to do it.' With that she walked out towards the door, opening it she paused and turned to face him again. 'Oh and Aaron.' He looked up at her. 'There are less than 24 hours. Don't fail her.' Silently Strauss turned away closing the door behind her.

Confident that he was alone Hotch turned the envelope upside down; he was slightly confused to see a necklace fall out and onto the floor. He bent over to pick it up, also noticing the note now half hanging out of the envelope. Pulling it out with one hand he looked at the necklace, instantly recognising that it was Katy's he turned it over in his hands as he turned his attention back to the letter that had been typed with it.

Before he had even finished reading the note Hotch turned on his heel, knowing that he needed to let the others know of these new developments and to alter their plans to bring Agent Chilcot back to them.

Walking back into the conference room Hotch interrupted the rest of his team, not really taking into account that they were too busy to have even noticed him walk back in. 'James has given us another message.' As one they all turned to face Hotch noticing the note he was holding out to them. Prentiss took it off him and read it aloud to the rest of the team.

_'if she you is remove around every ten other miles letter from of your this location note yet you not will north get south some east words or that west might you help have you less find than where a katy day is do good waste luck time'_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n- Updated 14****th**** May **

**This is the last chapter that was edited and updated, all chapters after this will be edited properly before being uploaded, thank you for your patience over the past few months!**

* * *

Establishing that Katy was not going to be moving from her position anytime soon Garcia finally looked up from the screen to see what the rest of the team where doing. She was surprised to see that a few of the team had left the room without her noticing. Glancing over to her Boy Wonder she watched as he finished writing the message on the whiteboard in the room, standing back he allowed Prentiss to read the message.

Rossi sat down next to JJ at the desk and glanced up at the note. 'So, I'm guessing the note makes no sense to anyone then?'

Shaking her head Prentiss took a step back from the board and turned to face the older profiler. 'I feel like it should be telling us something, I just don't know what.'

Reid stepped closer to the note. 'I feel like it should be obvious, but I can't see any patterns.'

Morgan, who had stayed sat at the table put down his phone and spoke from behind Reid. 'Don't worry about it kid, you'll figure it out eventually.' Whilst Morgan was talking, Hotch walked into the room looking down at his phone appearing to not be paying attention to the conversation that was happening.

Opening his mouth to respond Reid was interrupted by Hotch. 'Morgan is right.' Looking up at Reid he continued to speak putting his phone back in his pocket. 'Leave it alone for a while. Besides, I did ask you all to do other things earlier. Garcia?'

Looking back down at her screen Garcia started talking typing at something. 'JJ and I went over all the footage, which by the way, listening to one of your friends getting tortured is not fun.' JJ placed a hand on Garcia's shoulder in support. 'But apart from cars passing regularly in the distance there is nothing to report.' She looked up at Hotch her distress obvious to them all. 'I'm sorry Hotch…'

He interrupted her. 'It is ok Garcia.' Immediately he turned to Morgan. 'Any word from Liam?' Morgan didn't respond verbally, just shook his head which caused Hotch to frown at him. Quickly realising something was not adding up there Hotch moved on. 'Reid, Rossi, did you pick up anything new from the British police?'

Rossi picked up his coffee before replying. 'Nothing we didn't already know about, Liam covered it all earlier.' Rossi turned to Prentiss and spoke for Hotch 'How about you, any luck?'

The team turned to look at Prentiss who was about to speak, however they were all distracted by Garcia who had suddenly turned back to her screen gasping at whatever was on there. 'What is it Garcia?'

Garcia looked up from the laptop and over to the rest of the team looking slightly concerned. 'She's gone!'

They all turned to the screen, surprised to see that she was no longer on the floor. 'What do you mean?' Reid asked.

Staring up at Reid she spoke. 'Look, she's gone. I don't know what happened. I was talking to you guys, but I'll go back through the footage' She started typing frantically. The team all looked at the screen in silence, the ominous absence of Katy being more worrying than any of them anticipated. A beeping from her computer caused Garcia to stop typing immediately. 'And, oh my god, her phone is back on.' She looked up 'Why is her phone back on? What does it mean?'

While Garcia was rambling, Hotch had taken his phone out of his pocket, obviously debating ringing Katy. The room fell silent as Prentiss' phone suddenly started to ring. Picking it up from the table in front of her she looked at the number on screen, her eyes went wide before she held it up to the team. 'It's Chilcot… do I?'

Prentiss looked over at Garcia who had started to frantically typing on the laptop, setting up a track and trace on Katy's number. 'Ready.'

Hotch held up a hand to grab Prentiss' attention. 'Put it on speaker.' She nodded in agreement and placed the phone on back onto the desk. The team all leant closer to the phone, desperate to hear anything on the other end of the phone.

In silence Prentiss answered the call and immediately put it on speaker. 'Prentiss.'

No one spoke straight away, instead it sounded like someone was walking as quietly and quickly as possible trying to avoid detection. Prentiss looked over to Hotch who nodded at her. 'Hello?'

The background noise down the phone suddenly went silent. Prentiss opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by someone speaking. 'Can you hear me?' A breathless voice said quietly.

Leaning closer to the phone Prentiss responded. 'Yes, who is it?'

There was a long delay in the response, the only other noise that could be heard in the room was from Garcia typing frantically at her computer as she tried to track the call. 'Hi, it's me.' Chilcot whispered. 'I'm ok.' The relief was evident in her voice.

Stepping nearer to the phone Hotch took over from Prentiss. 'Where are you?' Hotch asked.

They heard Katy trip up over something and swear softly. It was a while before she actually responded. 'No Idea, I just got out and ran. I couldn't stay Hotch, I couldn't, he…' Katy gasped obviously struggling with pain. 'I need to leave fast. Help.'

Hotch leant forward and pulled the phone nearer to himself as Prentiss moved towards JJ whom looked on the verge of tears. 'Keep talking to us Katy, Garcia is tracing your phone as we speak.' Looking over at Rossi he spoke. 'Can you describe anything?'

Speaking louder than previously Katy responded. 'The note, look at the note, it means something.' Katy gasped again. 'Oh god, please, the note means something, you need to figure that out to find me.'

It was quickly becoming evident that Katy was starting to panic and not pay attention to what she had been asked. Rossi interrupted Katy. 'Katy, listen to me, ignore the note.'

'But…' Katy started, 'You need the…'

Interrupting her again Rossi suddenly sounded angry causing the rest to look up at him. 'No Katy, Listen to my voice. Describe exactly what you see right now. What is the building like? Small, large? What colours do you see? What do you hear?' Garcia was still typing frantically in the background desperately working on getting her location.

There was a long pause before Katy responded, the pain getting more obvious as she continued to speak to them. 'I'm not sure, it's a big building, like a warehouse. No a factory.' Katy paused again, obviously listening out for something. 'I can't hear much outside just cars occasionally. I have no idea if I am walking the right way or the wrong way or what. But I am sick of seeing compasses. God I do not want to die in here!'

Reid's head snapped up from the floor, walking over to the whiteboard he looked at the note. 'What?' Prentiss asked, turned to look at the note too, trying to figure out what he had seen.

'There are a lot of compasses around here, believe me, on the walls. Thought I was hallucinating it….' She suddenly went quiet, hearing her struggling to breathe the team presumed that she was trying to form a thought on where she was, however as the seconds past it became obvious that she was not going to say anything else.

The team looked at one another very briefly. Garcia went back to frantically typing at her screen as Morgan finally spoke up. 'Katy? What…'

'Shh.' Katy interrupted him. 'I can hear something.' They heard a yell in the background, Katy suddenly swore under her breath, before speaking to them again. 'He's found me. Oh God, what do I do? He's going to kill me, I don't want to die!' She started shuffling obviously trying to start to move away from him.

JJ spoke up, looking across at Garcia who was frantically typing. 'Katy, try to stay on the line. Can you do that?' There was no response. 'Katy?' Suddenly it sounded like she dropped her phone to the ground. 'Katy, can you hear me?' There was silence, until suddenly Katy screamed.

'No, James, please no!' Hearing a scuffle they listened as Katy obviously tried to fight him off. 'No James please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me, please!' It didn't take very long until Katy went silent, JJ winced as it was obvious that James was beating her up again. Silence filled the room as the beating stopped.

Suddenly a sinister voice came onto the phone. 'I'm sorry agents, but your time is up talking to Chilcot. I do hope you had chance to say goodbye to her.'

Rossi suddenly got very angry. 'When we find you, you bastard, you are going to be so sorry that you ever decided to tangle with our team. I promise you that once I get hold of you I will personally torture you in exactly the same manner that you have tortured Chilcot, and when you are begging me for forgiveness I will not stop there.' Hotch opened his mouth to cut him off, but Rossi held up his hand and continued. 'I will make you beg me to kill you and I won't, the rest of your life will be spent in so much pain that you will finally realise exactly how much of a pathetic human being you actually are. Your brother would be ashamed of the monster you have become James.'

A long silence followed this until suddenly James spoke again 'Keep an eye on the screen agents, you are about to get the best entertainment yet.' From the screaming in the background it sounded like James had hit Katy again. 'And if you don't watch this I will kill her.' The line went dead. No one moved for a while staring at the phone as the screen went blank.

'I'm so sorry.' They turned to look at Garcia who was now crying. 'I don't know where she is.'

Reid looked across the room back at the note. 'But I do.'


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Hi guys, I'll try and keep this short and to the point, just wanted to say a few things before we got back into it.**

**But as most people might not want to read further. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES THAT SOME READERS MAY FIND DIFFICULT TO READ. I therefore strongly advise those of you who are triggered easily to skip past this chapter. I will put a brief summary of what happened in the AN on the next chapter.**

**And now onto the mini essay of notes;**

**Firstly- I apologise for the 5 months it has taken to get a new chapter up! Editing took a lot longer than anticipated for a variety of reasons that I won't bother you all with.**

**Secondly- It has taken me so long because I am also studying for a Masters degree, just finished my first year last week (mostly, still have a few essays) so I have some more free time. The problem with studying literature makes it difficult to want to write fiction at times!**

**Thirdly- This story is now more than a year old. This is the longest that I have ever gone with a fan fic. It is also now 7/8 stories long. This one is getting close to the end. I think it should be somewhere between 20-30 chapters long. I know that is a bit vague but I haven't decided how much detail I am going into with it after the rescue.**

**Fourthly- If you notice any typos, grammar errors etc with my work, please do not be afraid to let me know, I don't have a beta reader for this so mistakes will happen. But please be aware that some typos may well actually be the English spelling of words.**

**AND FINALLY- Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

'Well then Pretty boy. Are you going to tell us what it says?'

As Reid opened his mouth to explain, but before he could even explain it he was interrupted by Garcia interrupted. 'Hey guys? She's back.'

They turned to look at the screen and noticed that something had changed, this time Katy was being held by two men, one of whom had never been on screen before. Both men were looking directly into the camera. Katy however was talking to someone off screen, shaking her head at whatever they were saying to her. Suddenly one of the men at her side reached out and slapped Katy in the face with the butt of a gun. JJ gasped as Katy spat out blood.

Prentiss spoke. 'This is getting way too dangerous now, we need to act. Morgan was right earlier, we can't just do everything he tells us to do Hotch!' As she spoke Katy was on screen glaring at the man who had hit her.

'No. He said he would kill her if we didn't watch this. Katy escaped from him, he might follow through his threat.' Hotch turned to look at Prentiss. 'I don't like this any more than you guys, but for now, we sit tight and watch the video. Once it is over we go over what Reid has found. And we act then.' Silently they all turned back to the screen. It was then that they noticed that she had a piece of paper in her hands, she was reading whatever was written on it. However before she had a chance to finish one of the men next to her hit her and pointed to the laptop.

The audio suddenly came back as Katy looked up briefly before she looked down at the paper and spoke in a calm manner. She sounded nothing like the woman they all knew. 'James has a message for Agent Hotchner.' Everyone in the room glanced at Hotch before looking back at the screen. 'He says, he isn't sure how you did it, but you did it. You helped Katy escape. She admitted herself through her denials.'

Morgan finally turned away from the screen to face their boss, the disgust apparent in his face. 'Hotch, we need to move now, James is insane!' Hotch ignored him and continued to stare at the screen.

Katy continued to speak. 'James also said that given you haven't rescued me yet, it is of no consequence how severely he can punish me.' Pausing Katy looked up and seemed to be peering at them before she continued. 'He wants to prove to me that you obviously don't value my life, given how long it took you to get to the cameras. He says I need to be punished for failing him and for you failing me. You all need to be punished Agents,' Katy whimpered suddenly, as if the pain that had been inflicted on her had suddenly got too intense for her. Taking a deep breath she continued. 'He says you are the ones in the wrong for leaving me alone. You should not have hired me. I don't deserve to work at the F.B.I. If Aaron Hotchner had told you all the truth when I arrived about who the real Katy Chilcot is, and where she actually comes from, none of you would want to know me. You are all failures, just as much as I am. The punishment for that is…' Katy's eyes went wide as she carried on reading the message that had been shoved in her hands. The length in the pause caused one of the men to retaliate again, he struck her. Katy didn't respond straight away.

Looking straight up at the screen, Katy dropped the paper to the floor. 'You…' She hesitated. 'You have to watch them rape me.' The tears started falling as she struggled to give out the last of the message. 'If you log off, and he will know if you do, He will kill me.' Katy dropped to the floor and finally broke down. 'DON'T DO IT HOTCH, DON'T DO IT, LET THEM KILL ME! I CAN'T BE RAPED AGAIN.' The audio cut as one of the men reached down to pick her up off the floor.

* * *

'I CAN'T BE RAPED AGAIN.' Katy cried as Simon picked her up. 'DON'T WATCH!'

A sharp slap to the face silenced her. She looked up to see James had walked towards her. 'They can't hear you bitch.' He snarled as he brought a hand up to her face. He stroked it tenderly. 'You should have always known that I was going to get you.'

Katy glared at him as he continued to stroke her face. 'Why so angry? I already know what you have done in the past.' Katy gasped as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his embrace. 'You love this, I know you do.'

Before she realised what she had done, James backed away screaming, clutching the hand that had been on her face tightly. James looked back up at her and held up his hand. 'Look what you have done you bitch!' She stared at his hand blankly, her teeth marks on his hand. She grinned at him.

Suddenly she was on the floor. James quickly knelt down on the floor next to her. 'Hold her.' He suddenly commanded. Hands grasped her arms, holding her down. Looking up she saw Simon had hold of her. He was avoiding her eyes. James suddenly lent over her as the other man held her legs, spreading them for James. 'This is for Sam you bitch.'

Katy turned away as she felt him move away. Closing her eyes she tried to withdraw from the situation. Her attempts were short lived as James suddenly moved between her legs, getting himself ready.

Suddenly she felt him straddling her, a hand went under her top moving in what would be a loving manner. 'So beautiful' he sighed as he stared at her. Katy opened her eyes and glared at him. Noticing this James' lip curled and he removed his hand, suddenly her top was ripped off her.

James sighed with contentment as he looked down at her. 'Such a shame I didn't meet you differently Katy, you truly are a beautiful creature. But you made your bed, so you must lie in it.' Katy didn't watch as he moved down her body. Her body failed her as she tried to avoid reacting to his hands as they slowly went further down, eventually he reached the point that she knew would destroy her.

Katy tried to scream as he entered her. But her voice betrayed her. Realising that it was a losing battle she allowed the pain of the past few days to overwhelm her, hoping that would release her from what was happening to her. The last thing she was aware of was a sympathetic squeeze on her arm before she fell into oblivion.

* * *

The team watched horrified as James raped her. Stunned none of them dared turn away, given that the people holding her were willing to do this to a live audience, they knew that if they stopped watching it could cost Katy her life.

Garcia was openly sobbing watching the screen through her fingers, Morgan had one hand on her shoulder, the other clenched at his side. JJ stood between Reid and Prentiss, both of whom were holding her hands, she was leaning into Reid staring in complete shock at what was occurring on the screen. Rossi was stood next to Hotch towards the back of the room. Both men had their arms folded and their faces blank, hiding their emotions.

The minutes dragged by slowly as they watched James taking pleasure in the pain he was causing Katy. Katy however appeared to have either fainted or was trying to block out what was happening. Finally James stopped, in silence he stood up. Looked down at Katy's figure and kicked her. It quickly became apparent that Katy was still conscious and was still fully aware of the situation around her. As they hands holding her down let go of her, she curled up into the foetal position. As they watched she opened her eyes and seemed to look around the room.

No one spoke for a while, until JJ moved nearer the screen. 'Look, she's tapping again.'

'Reid, what is she saying?' Hotch asked.

Reid silently walked nearer to the screen watching her tapping out a message. Saying each letter aloud as he interpreted it. 'I-M-N-O-T-O-K-A-Y.'

'Oh my English beauty' Garcia gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes. 'We wouldn't expect you to be.'

Reid shushed her. 'Wait, she's saying more. Quick someone get me some paper.' Garcia reached over and picked up a notepad and pen, handing them to the Boy wonder. In silence they team watched Reid watching the screen and muttering to himself trying to figure out what she was saying to them.

Unexpectedly the screen went black. Everyone turned to look at Hotch. Prentiss spoke first. 'She's been raped before?'

Hotch sighed before nodding. 'A long time ago, before she joined the police force. It's what prompted her into it actually.' JJ stood up and walked out of the room, no one spoke whilst Hotch continued to talk. 'I only know because it was flagged on her file.'


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- Hi all, sorry for the delay in updating. I hit a real writers block with this chapter. I've only just got back into it in the past 24 hours or so. I'm hoping to hurry up and finish this story soon. That said, I'm now doing 7 day weeks (mixture of uni, volunteering and work) so I may struggle to do so. **

**Once again, I just wanted to thank you all for reading and sticking by the story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After watching James rape Katy, JJ had walked out of the briefing room and onto the walkway. Leaning against the railing she concentrated on her breathing, struggling to take in what they had all been forced to witness.

'JJ?' She turned and saw that Hotch was next to her. 'Are you ok?'

Shaking her head she responded. 'No, are you?' They both stared into the empty bullpen. 'I can't believe we all watched that.' JJ paused before turning to speak to Hotch again. 'It must have been worse for you, seen as you know she has already been through it before.'

Glancing towards the other agent Hotch responded. 'I'm alright JJ, and Katy will be too, she is stronger than she looks.'

JJ pushed up from the railings and wrapped her arms around herself 'It's been 72 hours Hotch and he is getting more violent with her, you know what that means.'

Hotch placed a hand on JJ's shoulder reassuringly. 'I know what the statistics say JJ, but you've seen the evidence, Katy is still alive right now. If James was going to kill her he would have done it by now.' In silence they both turned to stare at Katy's empty desk, the coffee cup Garcia had placed on it at the beginning of the week was no longer there.

'I'm sorry to interrupt.' A distinctly British voice said. Turning they saw Liam there. 'Agent Anderson sent me this way, I couldn't stay in England and not help. I hope you don't mind.'

Hotch turned to face the man, keeping his face blank he held out a hand to shake it. 'Nice to meet you detective.' He let go and allowed JJ to shake his hand. 'But there really was no need for you to come all the way across.'

'On the contrary Agent Hotchner.' Liam held his hands behind his back. 'I really do not mean this to sound at all rude. But I have known both Katy and James a lot longer than you and I do believe that I may be helpful to finding out where she is, before she's in the body bag.' Running a hand through his hair he continued to speak. 'Besides, I've brought her mother across. She's back at the hotel trying to sleep.'

As Liam had been speaking JJ had turned away and looked back into the conference room, she saw Reid was reading something that had been written up on the blackboard, sensing someone staring at him, Reid looked up and saw her. He smiled before looking away. JJ frowned as she remembered something Reid had said earlier.

'Wait a second.' JJ turned to look at Hotch and Liam interrupting the conversation that they were having. 'Didn't Reid say he knew where Katy was before?' she trailed off as they both looked at her, understanding dawning on Hotch's face. In silence they turned and walked back to the conference room.

Reid looked towards them as they walked back in. He immediately noticed the extra person with them all. 'Liam?'

JJ stepped to the side and held up a hand as the rest of the team turned around to face them. 'Detective Sanders decided to come across and help us all.' As she spoke Liam walked around the room shaking hands.

'Thank you for the introduction Agent Jareau. It is a pleasure to meet you all in the flesh, as I said to Agent Hotchner outside. I felt I would be more helpful here than I would at the other side of the Atlantic.' Crossing his arms he continued to speak. 'What do you have then?'

Prentiss and Morgan started to explain to Liam what they had so far as Rossi, who had noticed that Hotch appeared suspicious of Liam, walked over to Hotch. 'I know that look Aaron, what is the matter?'

Glancing around the room to make sure no one was listening Hotch responded. 'He claims that he is only here because he can help.' He paused before continuing. 'Helen Chilcot is here too.' Rossi's eyes widened in comprehension. 'Yes, I was confused by that too.'

Glancing over at the Brit Rossi spoke. 'Do we trust him?'

'I don't know who to trust right now. But if her Mom is here, we need to have someone protecting her, just in case. Can you go ask Anderson to get over to the hotel?' Rossi nodded and walked out of the room. As he left Hotch spoke to the group as a whole. 'Reid… you said you knew where Katy was?'

A look of confusion crossed Reid's face before he understood what he was being asked. 'I did yes.' Walking towards the whiteboard he continued. 'Katy told us to look at the message didn't she? She was very insistent on it.'

'Yeah, but Reid, she has been tortured, no one could expect her to be lucid at that moment in time could they?' Morgan said. Silently Rossi walked back into the room and stood next to Hotch. No one noticed as he nodded his head to Hotch before turning to focus upon the youngest agent.

Gesticulating at the board Reid continued. 'But don't you see? There are two messages not just one.'

Rossi held up a hand, preventing Morgan from interrupting again. 'Reid? Just tell us what it says.'

Glancing around the room Reid continued. 'It would be easier to show you.' Picking up the pen Reid wrote out two messages under the original one. In silence the team read them.

'_If you remove every other letter of this note you will get some words that might help you find where katy is good luck'_

'_She is around ten miles from your location, yet not north south east or west you have less than a day do waste time.'_

Prentiss frowned at the messages on the board. 'I still don't understand.'

'North, south, east, west... like a compass?' Morgan looked confused. 'How does that even help, that is every direction possible.'

Stepping forward Liam spoke to the whole room. 'Wait a second, Compass watches?'

Nodding excitedly Reid spoke to Liam. 'Exactly, they had a factory less than an hour away from here didn't they?'

Hotch walked closer to the rest of the team. 'Garcia?'

Knowing exactly what Hotch wanted she didn't even await further instruction. 'On it!' The room fell silent as Garcia worked her magic. Suddenly a map appeared on the screen. 'Found it. Details are en-route to your phones right now ladies and gentlemen.'

Morgan stood up. 'Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!'


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N- Sorry this is a short chapter- it was longer, but a lot was happening in it, so I decided to separate it into 2. So hopefully the next chapter will arrive within the next few weeks, life dependent.**

* * *

Katy wasn't sure how long she laid curled up on the floor after she had sent a message to her team in Morse code. The memories of both past the past rape and the present one had blurred into one in her mind. It actually took her a while to realise that there were still figures above her talking. Only when she felt more kicks did she react by trying to roll away, she was hindered pretty quickly by her injuries.

Using the pain as a lifeline she was finally able to focus on what was going on around her. James was speaking. 'See Simon, she is fine. She was just ignoring us. No need to worry.'

Opening her one good eye she looked up at them. 'Yeah, well James, it is pretty easy to ignore you.' Katy muttered under her breath.

Placing a foot on Katy, James rolled her over to face him, ignoring the fact that she was injured. 'Are you talking back at me?' Looking away Katy didn't respond. 'Answer the question.' Katy blinked, again, ignoring him. Giving up James rolled her away from him. 'You aren't worth it bitch.' He turned to walk away before being stopped by Katy speaking again.

'I know you are, you said you are but what am I?' She said clearly.

James turned abruptly to face her. 'Don't you ever learn to shut up?' Katy shook her head and smiled sardonically up at him. Anger coursed through his veins and before James could register what he was doing he was on top of her again.

With horror Simon watched James go wild. He punched every bit of Katy that he could avoiding her face. Katy had tried to push him off but eventually she gave up and let him carry on, her whimpers becoming louder with each blow. James abruptly stood up and walked over to the table. Picking up a crowbar from the table he quickly returned to Katy. 'When will you learn to shut up bitch?' he snarled. Raising the crowbar above her he quickly continued to hit her, with each hit he repeated the question. 'When will you learn?'

'I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY' Katy sobbed as she curled up into a ball trying to prevent James from hitting her.

Dropping the crowbar James kicked her. 'Oh no you don't, you are going to take this beating.' Grabbing her by the hair he pulled her towards the chair. 'Otherwise I will kill you now!'

'I'M SORRY JAMES I'M SORRY!'

* * *

In less than three minutes the team had left the bullpen and were already in the garage heading towards the SUV's. Hotch opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

'So, what do you want me to do?' Liam had followed them outside. Hotch shared a look with Rossi as the rest of the team climbed into SUV's 'I can help you.'

Hotch looked directly at Liam as Rossi climbed into the car. 'Liam, I'm afraid you can't come with us.'

Folding his arms defensively Liam responded immediately 'Like hell you are going to stop me Agent Hotchner.'

A voice spoke from behind them. 'Detective Sanders, you are going to stay here.' Hotch and Liam turned to see Strauss. She looked at Hotch. 'Anderson has just contacted me. Mrs Chilcot will be here in five minutes. Seems she wanted to be here the whole time and someone didn't tell her she was allowed.' Liam had the decency to look guilty at that statement. 'So I need you here to look after her while Katy's team bring her back. Ok detective?'

Liam glared at Strauss for a long time before he responded. 'Fine.' He mumbled to the ground before he turned to walk towards Strauss.

'Great.' She turned to look at the rest of the team. 'So, why are you all waiting here? Go bring her home.'

The team needed no more encouragement, within seconds they were on their way leaving Liam and Strauss in their wake.

* * *

Simon desperately tried to ignore the screams coming from Katy, but when they turned from terror to primal he had to intervene. Grabbing hold of James he physically pulled him away from Katy. 'James, stop it. You are going to kill her!'

James' anger was evident as he glared at Simon. Slowly however he began to calm down. Wiping his forehead with his arm he paid no attention to if she was conscious or not. James stepped back from Simon. As he was about to leave the room he paused. 'Don't clean her up. She hasn't got long left.'

Simon waited until the door closed behind James before he walked towards Katy. He sat down on the floor next to her and waited for Katy to make a sound, eventually he heard a gentle groan as Katy tried to move. 'I'm sorry Katy.' Opening her one good eye she looked up at him. She whimpered as she tried to respond. 'Shh, don't make it worse.' Katy closed her eye again.

Silence filled the room, when Simon turned to talk to Katy again he saw that she was looking up at him, a blank expression on her face. 'I don't know what to do Katy.' He closed his eyes before emotion overcome him.

A few minutes passed before he felt something touch his hand and opened his eyes. Glancing down, he saw that Katy had reached out her hand to him. Simon grasped it gently in his own. 'You've already done enough.' She said quietly.

Looking into the distance Simon spoke. 'But I could have done more to stop him.' Shaking his head he continued. 'No, I should have stopped him.'

'No' Katy said forcefully, making Simon look at her, 'I shouldn't have antagonised him Simon, this is not your fault.' Simon suddenly moved his hand away from Katy. 'This was never your fault. You were just following his orders.'

Simon laughed sarcastically. 'And how does that make me any better than him? All I am is hired muscle. I should never have done his work.'

Katy didn't respond for a while, she rolled onto her side before she spoke. 'I forgive you Simon.'

Simon wiped his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks. 'Why?'

'Because this was never your fault.' She turned back to face him fully. 'Yes, you have made some bad choices. Who hasn't? But you are not responsible for the actions of others.' She held her hand out to him again and he took it. 'OK?'

Simon nodded. 'Ok.' He paused briefly 'We need to get you out. Fast.'

Light returned to Katy's eyes. 'How? I'm not exactly mobile right now'

'Well aren't we looking all nice and cosy?' A voice interrupted them. Simon and Katy turned to face the voice.

James was leaning against door.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N- I am so, so, so sorry that I have taken so long to update. Life has been really hectic the past few months and I have struggled to find time to do any work on this. I'm making it my 2016 mission to try and spend 10 mins a day working on this. It might not sound like a lot, but it is literally all the time I currently have. 10 mins is better than nothing right?**

**I'm still debating as to if I want to add some extra chapters after she is found, but I'm undecided. So feel free to let me know your opinions and we shall see.**

**And with that I wish you all the best for 2016 and here's to hopefully more updates this year!**

* * *

Liam and Erin entered the elevator to silence. Strauss turned to look at the man as he avoided her gaze. 'So, Sanders.' Liam turned to look at her. 'Why did you lie to Agent Chilcot's mother?'

Running a hand through his hair Liam replied, not looking Strauss in the eyes. 'She hasn't slept in over three days Ma'am, I thought she would be better suited away from all the action to try and relax.'

The elevator door opened allowing them to leave. 'That was not your decision to make detective Sanders.' They started walking back towards the bullpen. 'She obviously wanted to be here, so you should have brought her with you. However what is done is done and she is on her way here.'

They walked into the Bullpen, Liam turned to reply to Strauss but was interrupted. 'Chief Strauss.' Anderson and an older woman walked towards them. 'I have Mrs Chilcot here.' He stepped aside to allow Mrs Chilcot to pass him.

'I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances Mrs Chilcot. I am Erin Strauss.' Strauss said as she shook hands with Chilcot's mother. 'Has anyone offered you a coffee?'

Shaking her head. 'Not yet and please call me Helen.' She withdrew her hand from Strauss' 'I'm more impartial to tea these days.'

Strauss turned to Liam. 'Sanders, can you make Helen a cup of tea please?' Liam nodded before walking over to the kitchen in the bullpen. Strauss gestured to the table. 'Would you care to take a seat.'

Sitting down Helen looked around the room. 'So this is where she works is it?' Strauss nodded in response as Helen continued to look around the room. 'As soon as you asked her to come here she was already moving. She always wanted to live in America. But with her Dad it just was not possible.'

Strauss nodded. 'I have to admit, it is a bit surreal.' Liam placed a cup of tea in front of Helen as Strauss continued. 'But, I hear you saved him from a lot of issues at great cost to yourself.' Liam sat down next to Helen.

Cupping the drink in her hands Helen looked at Strauss. 'What can I say? Love is a powerful thing. And he's never strayed.' Helen stared at the table briefly before looking back up at Strauss. 'Enough about me, how is the rescue of my daughter going? I hear that progress has been made.'

Strauss opened her mouth to respond but footsteps interrupted them. Turning to the new noise they saw Garcia had appeared on the walkway. 'Sorry for the interruption Ma'am.' She said nervously.

'Helen, allow me to introduce Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia.' Strauss indicated at Garcia as she walked towards them. 'She works alongside the team your daughter works with.' Helen stood to face Garcia. 'Garcia, this is Mrs Chilcot.'

Garcia shook Helen's hand as she spoke. 'Daughter? You must be Katy's Mom! She looks like you...'

Strauss lifted a hand interrupting her. 'So what did you want Garcia?'

Garcia smiled warmly at Mrs Chilcot before turning to speak to her boss. 'I'm sorry to interrupt Ma'am, but Agent Hotchner and the team are nearly there. I thought you would like to be in the room when they got there.'

'Thank you Garcia.' Strauss turned towards Liam who had stayed seated at the table.. 'I can trust you to look after Helen until we know what is happening?'

Liam nodded and placed a hand gently on Helen's shoulder. 'I'll update her on all the other details you didn't het round to telling her too if that is OK.' Strauss nodded and started to follow Garcia up the walkway.

Pausing Strauss turned towards Helen. 'I promise you Mrs Chilcot, we are doing all we can to get your daughter back in one piece.'

* * *

Striding across the room, James forced himself between Katy and Simon. He glared at Katy. 'What are you up to Miss Chilcot?'

Katy rolled her eyes at him. 'Just discussing our favourite literature James, don't worry your small little mind. I figured you didn't want to discuss literature given you can't read.'

Snarling James kicked her causing her to roll away from the men. 'How many times do I have to tell you, don't get clever with me?' Slowly he turned around to face Simon, who had watched the exchange silently.

Staring up at Simon, Katy wondered what he was thinking about. She was still confused about what had happened earlier. Suddenly she realised he was looking straight at her when he spoke to James. 'James, we need to treat her wounds, this isn't right.' Simon walked past James, ignoring the look of shock on James' face, he knelt down next to Katy who was baffled that Simon was defying James so openly. 'Can you get me the medical bag please James?'

James stood in silence, stunned at what he was seeing. Before he knew what he was doing, he had pulled the gun he had been hiding out and was holding it against Simon's head. Simon froze and held up his hands. 'What did you do?' Simon didn't speak. 'Stand up NOW!'

Simon stood up and backed away from Katy, turning to face James properly for the first time. 'James I…' Simon stumbled over his feet. Quickly regaining his balance he drew himself up to his full height. 'You are going to kill her James!'

Following Simon, James held the gun up. 'That is kind of the point of this Simon.' Neither man heard Katy starting to move. 'Why are you helping her Simon?'

Glancing at the men, Katy made sure that they didn't notice that she was moving. Slowly she was backing away towards the door that James had come through. She hardly heard Simon's reply to James. But the gunshot made her freeze.

'Shut up!' James screamed as he advanced towards Simon. 'I knew you were helping her… "We need to get out"? Who is we? Because it certainly isn't me and you Simon.'

Simon looked pleadingly up at James 'James, please...'

James fired the gun past Simon again. He looked down at it as he spoke again. 'I should have known not to trust you! I should have seen the signs! Why are you saving her after what she has done to me?'

'I don't know what you mean.' Simon stated as he glanced to see that Katy was trying to stand up. James had not noticed her movement yet, and Simon intended to keep it that way.

Glancing frantically between the two Katy saw James lift his gun and point it at Simon again. 'Last chance Simon. Why do you keep helping her?'

Simon replied carefully his eyes on the gun. 'I'm not helping her James!'

James shot the gun into the air for a third time causing Simon to jump. 'Yes you are Simon.' Stepping nearer to Simon he again lifted the gun. 'If you admit it now, I might not kill you.' He whispered venomously.

Simon looked pleadingly at James. 'James, I swear I'm not.'

'James.' Both men turned and saw that Katy had finally almost stood up. 'It's not his fault…' she stared at James. 'It was all me. I made him do it.'

James reached out and grabbed Katy, pulling her by the hair. He held the gun to her head. 'Give me a reason Katy, I swear to god I will do it.'

Katy laughed at him. 'Really? Will you really?' He let go of her and she fell to her knees, her head snapped up and she looked up at him and continued speaking. 'You've been threatening it for days, yet here I am still alive. You coward.' She finally stood up and stepped towards him. 'You are a pathetic human being.' Finally she reached him and grabbed for the gun. 'Sam would be ashamed of you.'

Simon watched in slow motion as James reacted to Katy's attempt to take the gun. As suddenly as it started Katy was on the floor. James raised the gun and before he had time to think, Simon moved to put himself between the gun and Katy. 'James NO!'

Falling backwards Simon landed next to Katy. She glanced at him and the blood pool developing around him, struggling to comprehend what had just happened. Suddenly remembering that James was still there she turned to face James. This time the gun was pointed at her face. Katy lifted her hands up. She started laughing. 'Go on then.'

James pulled the trigger.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N- Hey all, so here is a chapter earlier than expected. Turned out I had written it already, I just didn't know I had!**

**I can now confirm that this is the penultimate chapter. That said, I have no idea when that will appear as I haven't really started on it. So watch this space.**

**Also as a final point- I have been asked a few questions several times now, so by the end of this week, I will add some FAQ's to my profile.**

**And now, on with the show. Enjoy!**

* * *

Looking down at herself Katy was shocked. The gun had misfired. She glanced back up at James who was staring at the gun. Abruptly he threw the gun to the side and walked over to the table. Katy watched silently as he picked up a knife and turned to face her again. 'Never mind this will do.'

Movement to the right caused both Katy and James to turn. 'James!' Simon had managed to get back up and was still trying to protect Katy, he lunged towards James, missing his target Simon fell face down on the floor. James kicked Simon out of his way and glared at Katy before he made his next move.

Closing the distance between them James placed an arm around Katy and hugged her to him. She felt the knife plunge into her side. She gasped at the pain. He stepped away from her, Katy stumbled back slightly. She subconsciously moved a hand to cover the wound and glanced down at it, watching her blood spread across her clothes.

When she looked back up James was smiling and leaning against the table. 'I'm going to stand here and watch you both bleed out.' He twisted the knife in his hands. Katy again looked up at him, the anger evident in her face. 'Don't be stupid Katy, you know you deserve this.'

Katy opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a noise, James moved from the table, obviously listening to the noise. It slowly grew into voices that Katy recognised. She smiled at James. 'Times up.'

James stepped towards her and put the knife back in the wound, twisting it. This time Katy screamed. He pulled the knife out and dropped it to the floor. He disappeared into the room before returning with a bag. He walked over to Katy again. 'This is not the end of this.' Turning James ran away.

Katy watched James leaving the room as she collapsed to the floor. Glancing towards Simon, he was completely silent and still, eyes closed. Fearing the worst she pulled herself towards him. 'Simon?' She place a hand on him. 'Can you hear me?'

Simon inhaled sharply whilst he rolled over, the pain was evident in his face as he opened his eyes and stared up at her 'I'm sorry Katy.' He reached out to grab her hand.

'Don't apologise.' She squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze it back. Noticing he had closed his eyes again she spoke. 'Simon?'

He opened his eyes and looked at her again. 'Yeah?'

Squeezing his hand reassuringly she spoke. 'We are going to get out of this alive. My team are here. James has gone.'

Simon opened his mouth to speak. 'I know.' He said quietly. He looked at her staring at her intensely. 'I'm so sorry I helped him Katy, I wish I hadn't.'

Shifting her weight Katy reached out to Simon with her other hand, grasping his one hand in both of hers. 'It is ok, I forgive you. Thank you for everything you did to help me.' Smiling Simon closed his eyes. 'Simon, don't go.' Tears started falling unchecked down her eyes.

Coughing up a small amount of blood Simon opened his eyes again. 'I'm sorry.' He looked away.

Desperation filled Katy's words 'Simon, look at me.' He looked into her face again. 'We will get out of this, you just have to stay with me ok? Just listen to my voice and focus on that.'

Squeezing his hand again she felt his grip loosen on hers. 'Simon?' she looked up into his face and saw that he had gone. She tried to reach across to close his eyes, however she did not have the strength to do so, collapsing next to him she spoke to him. 'I'm so sorry.'

Using the last of her strength she tried to roll back towards the computer so she could contact Garcia. Realsing she could no longer stand up, she pulled her body across the floor, eyes focused on her goal. Just as she was about to reach it her vision started to swim and she collapsed to the floor, strength finally gone.

Closing her eyes and accepting her fate she was sure she could Hotch calling her name. She turned to face the noise, opening her eyes fully she stared in disbelief.

* * *

Seconds after they had arrived at the factory they had heard the gunshots. With well practiced ease they ran into the building, not waiting for any other emergency services to arrive. Before they entered the building a scream punctuated the night. Wasting no time at all they continued, splitting up to cover more ground. All the time they searched Garcia was updating them on everything that was happening. The more time that passed, the less likely they were to find Katy alive and that was what kept them all searching.

'STOP, ALL OF YOU STOP!' Garcia suddenly screeched into their ears.

Morgan nearly tripped over his feet to stop. 'Garcia this better be important, he's getting away.' He snapped at her.

'I know my chocolate Adonis.' She breathed down her microphone, ignoring his impatience. 'But one of you just passed the room Katy is in, and she isn't moving! I figured you'd find that more important.'

'Yes, get to the point.' Hotch interjected.

'Ok Mr Boss Man. I'm going to ask you all, to walk backwards 5 paces, starting with Morgan, I'm hoping I can see who is near her. Go Morgan.'

Sighing Morgan walked backwards. 'There is no door here Baby Girl, I better be allowed to move on now?'

'Yes, yes, go on.' She mumbled into her microphone, she heard Morgan running off. 'Right is anyone actually near a door? This might make it a little bit easier.' Garcia waited for responses. 'Ok then JJ, Reid and Hotch. When I call your names, walk backwards. JJ' Garcia frowned at her screen, seeing no shadows she spoke again. 'Reid.' Again nothing. 'So that leaves the boss man.' Suddenly Garcia gasped. 'There Hotch, there! She's in there' She heard a thud as Hotch hit the door.

The door wasn't budging for Hotch. He took a step back, breathed in and rushed towards it, this time the door flew off its hinges. Stumbling into the room with his gun out Hotch looked around the room. Once he established it was safe he lowered his gun and moved towards Katy. He noticed the puddle of blood forming near her. Simon was dead on the floor near her feet. 'Katy?'

Slowly she turned to look at him. 'Aaron?' she whispered, eyes full of disbelief.

He knelt down beside her. He looked at the camera and nodded in acknowledgement. She was still talking to the others directing them around the building. He turned his full attention back to Katy who was still staring up at him in shock. 'Hey.' He whispered. 'You are safe now.' Turning her over he placed pressure over her wound to stop the bleeding.

Katy smiled up at him as Reid appeared in the doorway. 'I knew you'd find me Hotch.' She coughed, spitting blood out of her mouth. Neither noticed as Reid walked towards them both and went to check on Simon. 'Can you sit me up a bit please? The floor is cold.' Reid moved towards them both and moved Hotch's hands, placing his own in the wound, allowing Hotch to kneel behind her and helped her sit up a bit, after struggling for a few moments she collapsed backwards onto his legs. He stroked her face, pushing her hair out her face as she cried quietly.

'You are safe now Katy, we will get you out of here.' Katy coughed again and smiled. 'Guess what? Your Mom is here.'

'She is?' She mumbled. 'I'm glad.' He turned his attention away from Katy to deal with sorting out getting the help in for Katy. He didn't Morgan walking in looking angry. Katy turned her head to look at Morgan. 'Oh, he?' Hotch and Reid turned to look at Morgan.

Morgan shook his head. 'Sorry Katy.' He stepped nearer.

'It isn't your fault.' Katy felt the pain in her body, but she also felt the contentment that she had been found by her team. She felt safe and at home. Hotch was talking to Garcia. Katy sighed. Shuddering Hotch suddenly looked down at her. 'Katy are you alright? Garcia, where is that ambulance?'

Katy sighed as she felt her body shutting down. 'Hotch, it's ok. I'm dying, he killed me. I'm just glad you found me before I died.' She could feel her limbs starting to go numb. She was struggling to keep her eyes open she closed them again. 'I just wish I could have seen my Mum first. Especially as she took the time to come over here to see me.'

'You will Katy.' He looked at Reid, who was focusing on putting pressure on her wound. 'Katy!' She opened her eyes 'Stay with me!'

Smiling Katy looked up at him. 'No, it's ok Hotch, It's time.' She whispered as her eyes closed again.

The others arrived in time to see Katy stop breathing. They all gasped as Hotch suddenly moved, knocking Reid out of the way he started giving her CPR, trying to resuscitate her. They watched in silence as he worked on her, trying to bring her back to life.

'Don't you dare die on me Katy. Don't you dare.' Hotch mumbled angrily as he worked on her. 'I've lost too much.' He could hear Garcia crying in his ear, then he felt someone pull him back. He turned and looked at Rossi. The pain Hotch felt matched by Rossi's facial expression.

'It's too late Aaron. She's gone.' Hotch fell to the floor and stared at Katy in complete silence, unaware of what the rest of the team were doing. Suddenly a gasp interrupted him. Looking up he saw Katy struggling to breathe. He moved back across to her and grabbed her hand.

'Hold on Katy, Hold on.'


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N- So, here is the final chapter. Sorry it is quite short, but I struggled with how I wanted it to end as the next story starts immediately after where this one finishes and it was difficult to decide where exactly I wanted the cut off point to be.**

**On that note- thank you so much to everyone who has read/favourite/followed this over the 22 months it has taken me to write it. I hope to be a bit faster with the rest of the stories in this series.**

* * *

Over six hours had passed since Katy has disappeared through the doors to the operating theatre. In those six hours Hotch had spent the majority of the time staring at them intently, willing for someone to come back through them to tell them all that Katy was going to be alright. The only time he had looked away had been when Katy's mother Helen had arrived with Liam and joined the B.A.U in their vigil. The silence was overwhelming.

It was only when he dared to look away briefly that the doors finally opened again. It was only with Helen standing up that made Hotch aware of the fact that something was happening. He stood as the doctor spoke. 'Are you the family of Katy Chilcot?'

Helen nodded briefly. 'How is she?'

The doctor spoke slowly as the team all looked over and listened. 'Her injuries were worse that we initially anticipated. But, we managed to stop the internal bleeding from the stab wound, luckily no vital organs were hit. The majority of her ribs are broken, one had fractured and punctured her lung but that should heal in time. We also managed to reset the broken bones in her right hand. She is currently in an induced coma to help her heal, which we think she should do. But...' He paused as if he wanted to say something else but shook his head. 'Well the main thing is that she is stable for now.' the doctor ran a hand through his hair. 'We don't know how long this will take to heal. Physically she should be ok...' he trailed off as if afraid to finish the thought.

Helen nodded smiling slightly. 'Thank you doctor. Can I see my daughter please?'

The doctor nodded. 'Certainly.' He looked at everyone else 'You are all welcome to come. But please remember she is very unwell.' He turned and started to walk away.

Turning to the team Helen looked weary as she spoke. 'I think I need the company.' Silently the team stood up and followed the doctor to a door. He stepped aside to allow them access.

* * *

Katy was certain that she was dead. At least, she was sure she had died in Hotch's arms. As more time passed she became less sure of that fact. The problem was, everything was a blur of noise and movement that made anything difficult to comprehend.

Certainly at one point she thought she was in an ambulance, a hand grasping hers while someone else was strapping her to something. Then later she was sure she had heard her mother sobbing. But Katy could do nothing to calm her mother down.

Actually, the more she thought about it, the more she realised that maybe she wasn't dead. She didn't know where she was. But again, she was aware of noise around her, and occasionally a hand holding hers.

Although she was aware of time passing, Katy could not be sure of how much time had passed. The pain she felt came and went in waves. But the pain was followed often with words of comfort and reassurance from the voices of people around her, voices she thought she knew.

Unaware of how much time had now passed Katy realised she was acutely aware that she was following the conversation around her. She listened to the laughs that were cut short, and the questions people asked her that she could not answer.

Suddenly she became aware of two things, the first was the gentle rhythmic beep that was in sync with her own heartbeat, and the second was that there was something on her face and up her nose and it was starting to annoy her.

Katy tried to open her eyes to see what was on her face, but the brightness was too much, so she was forced to close her eyes again. The volume of the beeping changed and everything else went quiet. More time passed, the voices disappeared again only to be replaced by a bright light being shone in her face. She tried to turn her face away but failed. Again more voices but they faded away as sleep overwhelmed her.

Later, she again became aware of the annoying thing on her face and more determination filled her. She willed her eyes to open, the room was dark but she was not alone, a male figure was sat next to her reading. She looked away from him and glanced down seeing the mask that was covering half of her face. Her eyes closed again and she fell into a deep sleep before she could understand why it was there.

Sometime later she woke up yet again and remembered the mask. Opening her eyes saw it was still there. She didn't understand why the mask was on her face but she suddenly decided she wanted it off and willed her left hand to move towards her face. As she did so the beeping increased and she closed her eyes against the noise.

As she finally managed to grab hold of the mask, a hand grabbed hers and moved it away as a voice spoke. 'Katy it is ok.' She tried to pull her hand away. 'Katy? Can you hear me?' Katy turned to the voice and reopened her eyes, it was daylight again. She kept her eyes on him, unaware that there were more people in the room. 'You are in hospital.'

As she took in Hotch's words she was confused. Glancing around the room she allowed herself to try and remember what had happened. 'Katy?' a voice spoke from behind him. Hotch stepped out of the way and her mother walked past him, grabbing hold of Katy's hand. 'Hello sweetheart.' Her mother said with tears in her eyes.

Tears fell down Katy's cheeks as she realised that she was definitely still alive.


End file.
